


Daddy Was A Brave Soldier

by ValkyrieM



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, Gale has a son, Madge Survives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-06-08 18:19:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6868216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieM/pseuds/ValkyrieM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gale was deep in his self loathing when a familiar voice broke through the sound of the playground. “Hunter Hawthorne Undersee! You drop that rock right now! It is not nice to throw things, baby.” Gale’s eyes snapped to where the voice was coming from. He immediately recognized the loosely curled blonde hair and shapely backside as she bent over to pull a rock out of a small dark haired boy’s hand.</p><p>Gale finds someone he long thought dead and another he never knew existed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Gale walked towards the park he sometimes visited during his lunch breaks. He had not seen his family in a very long time. But the sounds of children laughing and playing made him think of his little sister Posey and how much she would have loved this park. He vaguely wondered if Twelve had decided to put in a park for the children. Not that it would interest Posey anymore. She was...eleven.

 _’Hell. She is eleven? Fuck, why is she growing so fast?’_ Gale thought to himself.

He didn’t talk to his family as much as he wanted to. He hadn’t seen them in probably three years. He didn’t go back to twelve ever and his mom was too afraid to travel all the way to District Two. They had met up three or so years ago while he was on assignment in District Nine and his mother had traveled there to meet up with him, but she insisted District Two was much too far. The dark haired Twelve native sat on the bench facing the park and weighed the pros and cons of going back to Twelve, for quite possibly the millionth time in the last five years. But he knew he did not deserve to go back to Twelve, not after what had happened to... _Prim_. He couldn’t even think of her name without his chest aching painfully. He was deep in his self loathing when a familiar voice broke through the sound of the playground.

“Hunter Hawthorne Undersee! You drop that rock right now! It is not nice to throw things, baby.”

Gale’s eyes snapped to where the voice was coming from. He immediately recognized the loosely curled blonde hair and shapely backside as she bent over to pull a rock out of a small dark haired boy’s hand. She scolded him lightly and then pulled him into a hug.

Gale stood abruptly and started walking towards the blonde woman without even realizing it until he was standing right behind her. The little boy ‘ _Hunter’_ he told himself, looked like up at Gale with bright blue eyes. Madges eyes. But the hair and facial features appeared to be all Hawthorne.

‘ _Shut up Gale. You need to call Dr. Smith. You’re delusional again. Madge is dead. She died in District Twelve over five years ago. Pull it together soldier.’_ Gale shook his head trying to change the scene before him. But that did nothing. The blonde was still in front of him, her back facing him. The little boy however looked up at Gale with those wide blue eyes.

“Hi! I’m Hunter Hawthorne Undersee. What’s your name?” The dark haired boy held out his hand to shake hands with the taller man. Gale stared at the gap toothed little boy.

“Hunter. Remember we talked about this. It isn’t safe to talk to...strangers…”The words died on her lips as she turned to face Gale.

The former soldier stared into the blue eyes he remembered so vividly. "Madge? Madge Undersee?”

Madge looked back at Gale wide eyed. “Gale.” She said breathlessly. The floodgates of emotion opened at hearing her voice

“You are alive!? How are you alive!? Why didn’t you tell anyone!? I thought you died in Twelve. I mourned your death Madge!” Gale asked angrily. He watched as his words bristled the regularly calm blonde.

“Oh I’m sorry that I didn’t go running after the boy that _left_ me for dead! You could get Delly and Dean out but you couldn’t even come back for me? I meant so little to you that you didn’t even try. You know what. I don’t need to explain to you.” Madge growled at him and looked down towards her son. He had moved to hide behind her back.

“You’re right. I’m sorry Madge. I...I...I went back for you. But by then it was too late. Your house was rubble. There was nothing left of town. I thought you were dead.”

Madge looked up into Gales silver eyes. “Did I just hear the infamous Gale Hawthorne apologize?” the blonde said with a smirk.

“Hawthorne? One of my names is Hawthorne too Mr. Gale.” Hunter said brightly.

Gale looked down into the small face of the boy. He crouched down to the boys level. “That is a good name Mr. Hunter. Where did you get it?” Gale looked up to Madge at that and noticed she was blushing brightly.

“My daddy! He was a brave soldier, Right mama? He helped with the revwel...the revwello, the revwellion. He got the bad guys to go away!” Hunter said proudly puffing out his chest.

“It is pronounced rebellion baby”. Madge corrected him quietly ruffling his coal colored hair. Gale felt his stomach lurch as relation slammed into him. “Hunter. I need to talk to Mr. Gale alone. Do you mind going to play on the swings for a minute.” the little boy nodded and ran off towards the swings.

“How old…” Gale choked as he made his way to the nearby bench, no longer trusting his wobbling legs.

“He turned five in April.” She answered him after sitting beside him.

“Is it the truth? Him being named after his father? Is it me?” He asked feeling anger swell within him, an emotion he was very familiar with.

“Yes.” She kept her eyes forward, looking at her son.

‘ _Our son’_ Gale thought. “How could you not tell me!? Madge! He is growing up without a father, I swore no child of mine would ever go through such a thing. How could you do that to me? How could you do that to him!?” Gale wanted to scream but they were in public and that would not do, So he settled for talking through clenched teeth.

“And what was I supposed to say Gale?! ‘ _Hey Gale, remember the night you were so distraught over finding out the love of your life, Katniss my friend as well, was supposedly pregnant with Peeta Mellark’s child before entering the arena? Yeah remember how you took my virginity that night? Well you knocked me up. Congrats you are a father.’_ Would that have gone over well with you Gale?! I didn’t even find out I was pregnant until I was hiding in a rebel basement in District 10 puking my guts out every morning, after being left for dead, by you. I didn’t even know you were alive until the propos started coming out. You were not the only one that mourned Gale. So please excuse me that I didn’t come frolicking to your side to share my son.” Madge was shaking with anger as she bit the words out.

Gale breathed deeply counting with each breath as Dr.Smith had taught him to do to calm himself. “I would have taken care of my son Madge. I would have taken care of you. I would have married you had you just come to me. If you had just told me you were alive! We could have raised him together. He could have had a father.” Gale tried his best to say it calmly but it still came out stern.

“You never loved me. You didn't love me back in Twelve, I refuse to be someone's second choice. And I am doing fine raising Hunter on my own.”

Gale exhaled loudly. “You are right but that doesn’t mean I couldn’t have grown to love you. I always liked you, and was attracted to you. If I had, had more time it could have grown to be love.”

Madge made an indignant sound in the back of her throat. “You mean after Katniss finally chose Peeta, and let you go once and for all? Like I said Gale. I didn’t want to be someone’s second choice. I only need one man in my life and it is Hunter. I will be his first choice every time because I am his mother. I was the one that brought him into this world in a dirty cellar surrounded by people I did not know. I am the one that pushed him out of my body while biting down a towel so that the peacekeepers would not hear my screams of pain when he tore out of me! I am the one that was there for late night feedings, worried that his cries would alert peacekeepers to where we were. I am the one who was there when bombs dropped around us and I carried him from one safe house to another. I am the one that protected him from nightmares and monsters in his closet. I am the one that kisses scrapes and bruises to make them better. I am loved by him. He is my only family Gale, the only one I have left. He will never have to  _try_ to love me out of obligation. I am his mama, the only family he has as well.” Her lip quivered ever so slightly.

“I wasn’t there for those moments not because I chose to be absent. You kept him from _me_ Madge. Had I known about him I would have been right there with you! I would have protected you both! I could have protected you and been there for you.” Gale said desperately.

He watched as the tears slipped out of her eyes “You left us the day the bombs fell. Do you truly not remember?” Gale racked his brain trying to remember what she was talking about. “Of course you don’t. You were supposed to meet me in the meadow that afternoon. When you didn’t show up after two hours I walked home. I was about to get to the house when the bombs fell. I ran and hid. When all the bombs had fallen and you didn’t come for me I left and ran along the train tracks till I could find safety thinking you were dead.”

Gale felt sick to his stomach. He stood her up that day to watch Katniss in the arena. “I’m sorry Madge.” He said woefully. “I am so sorry” he croaked, a lump formed in his throat thinking that if he had just met up with her in the meadow he could have brought her to safety with the rest of the people that had fled to Thirteen. He could have watched his son grow. He could have been there when Madge brought him into this world, in a hospital, without fear. He could have had a family now instead of leading the life of a lonely self loathing workaholic.

“Mama! Can we go now? I am hungry.” Gale looked at the little boy bounding to his mother with tears clouding his eyes making the boys image blurry. "What is the matter Mama? What did you do to her!?" Hunter's scowl was so menacing for one so little.

"Nothing baby. He did nothing."

Gale could hear the double meaning in the blondes words.

Hunter seemed to be okay with his answer and the scowl slid off his face “Oh. Okay. Mr. Gale, would you like to come to my baseball game?”

Gale had heard of this game from before the dark days. It had been resurrected in the last five years but he had never seen it played.

“Baby your baseball game is not until saturday. I’m sure Mr. Gale will be busy.” the blonde woman said softly.

“I will be there. Where and what time?”

The little boy cheered happily. “Tell him mama.” He urged, patting her face lightly with a small olive toned hand.

His mother took a deep breath and rattled off the park and what time. Gale looked down at his watch and realized he was over an hour late getting back to the office. “We need to go and I am sure Mr. Gale needs to go back to work. Goodbye Gale.” Madge said curtly.

“Goodbye Mr. Gale. I’ll see you at my game. Ill hit a home run just for you!” He said with a large smile.

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world, Hunter. I will see you Saturday. Goodbye Madge.” Gale waved as the two left with a piece of his heart.   

 

+++++

 

Gale trudged back to his apartment, feeling the weight of his day settling on his broad shoulders. He had found out today that he had a son. He held his tears back until he reached his nearly empty apartment. He sat down on his couch and cried. He had not cried in years, since the day Prim had died. That was the last day he had shed a tear. It felt foreign. The water slipped from his eyes and wet his cheeks. He sobbed for what felt like hours before the self loathing kicked in. He was so angry with himself. He abandoned Madge, he abandoned his son. His own flesh and blood had been born in a rebel basement hiding from peacekeepers. He had been born to a single mother. He had been raised without a father up until now.

‘ _How am I to get Madge to let me into his life? How am I going to get her to understand that I want to make up for the past? Should I even be a father? All of those children dead because of something I designed.’_ Guilt immediately became all encompassing. He did the only thing he could think of. He picked up the phone and dialed the familiar number.

“Hello?” The voice on the other end said happily.

“Mama.” Gale sobbed into the phone.

“Gale? What is the matter honey? Are you alright?” His mother’s voice drowned with worry.

“Mama I messed up. I...I...I don’t know how to do this.” He croaked into the phone.

“What did you mess us honey?”

He could tell he was scaring his mother but he didn’t know how to pull himself together. After a few deep breaths he was finally able to get it together enough to tell his mother the story. “I was at the park today and heard a woman talking to a little boy named Hunter Hawthorne Undersee.” His mother inhaled sharply. “It was Madge mama.”

“I thought she had passed in the bombings.” Hazel said softly.

“She was able to run from the bombings. She survived and she was pregnant. With my baby. My son.”

Hazel was tearing up on the other line. He could hear her breath hitching and Vick asking what was the matter. He heard his mother tell him to go outside and check on Posy.

“She gave birth to him in a rebel camp mama alone and has raised him by herself. She didn’t tell me mama? Why didn’t she tell me?” He cried into the phone. He heard his mother sniffling.

“Gale. Listen to me. She was scared. She probably didn’t know how to contact you and by the time everything had settled she was too afraid. It is not as if you were a couple before the bombings. Obviously you fooled around with her, but were you dating her?” She questioned.

“No. We had sex once and it resulted in Hunter. I was supposed to go on a date with her the day of the bombings but I stood her up. I was too busy watching Katniss to be bothered even telling her I couldn’t be there. If I had chosen her I could have had a family. My son could have been born in a hospital instead of a dirty basement. I could have been there for his first breath and his first steps. I could have had her as a wife and been happy.” the tears slipped down the former soldier’s face.

“You can’t think that way Gale. We can not change the past. You can only change the future by making choices now. You need to try your hardest to be in that boys life, talk to Madge. Be nice. Don’t let that Hawthorne temper get the better of you. Now tell me all about my grandbaby.” His mother said. Gale launched into describing his beautiful son.


	2. Chapter 2

Saturday rolled around and Gale could not be more nervous or overjoyed. He looked forward to seeing his son once again but he was anxious on how he was going to talk Madge into letting him be a part of Hunter’s life. Gale walked towards the park and saw a bunch of children in matching white uniforms with red caps and tall red socks. He looked for Hunter, when he spotted him he let out a small chuckle. True to Hawthorne form, the child was taller than all of the other children. Hunter spotted Gale and immediately ran towards him yelling

“Mr. Gale you came!” When the child made it to him he latched onto the taller man’s leg.

“I told you I would be here. Are you glad I came?” He asked the child all though it was quite obvious how the child felt about Gale being present.

Hunter nodded his hatted head and bounded back to where the rest of his team was. Gale made his way to the bleachers and saw a familiar blonde head of hair. It still took his breath away that she was alive. It was as if he were seeing a ghost every time he looked at her. He pinched himself subtly on the arm just to be sure.

‘ _Yup. This is real.’_ Gale winced and rubbed at the sore spot.

He climbed the bleachers and made eye contact with Madge. She gave him a small smile and patted the seat next to her offering him the seat. He took it graciously and gave her a small smile in return.

“You came.” She stated without looking at him. She continued to stare out at the game. Watching Hunter with hawk-like mother’s eyes.

“I did. I promised him I’d be here. I wouldn’t have missed any time I can spend with him.” Gale said strongly.

Madge nodded and the two sat in silence for a few minutes before she turned to him. Blue eyes met grey as she peered deeply into them. “Gale. I owe you an apology.”

the man was surprised to say the least. He was not expecting any sort of apology from her. “For what?” ‘ _is Hunter not my child? Is this some sort of ruse?’_ Immediately he went on the defensive. Trying to protect his already broken heart.

“Stop scowling like that. It makes you look exactly the same as you did when you were seventeen.” She laughed lightly. It was one of the most beautiful sounds he had ever heard. He never thought he would be able to hear that sound again, it took his breath away. “I need to apologize for keeping Hunter from you. I was frightened and angry. It was not fair to him or you. I am just so afraid of losing him, he is all I have left. My parents are dead, my cousins, aunts and uncles, too. I am utterly alone in this world apart from Hunter and a few friends. He was the best and scariest gift I have ever received. And you gave that to me. So thank you for Hunter. Thank you for the most wonderful thing that has ever happened to me in this world. I am sorry that I did not share with you those early years because of my anger. But seeing you again, brought up a lot of emotions. Mostly anger” the two chuckled with one another. “I realized I was being unfair to you. You deserve to know Hunter as well. He is your blood too. And you are right he shouldn’t go without his father if his father wants to have a part in his life.” Madge smiled at him.

Gale felt the tears gather in his eyes. ‘ _What the fuck is happening to me? I have not cried in five years and now all of sudden my eyes won’t fucking stop watering.’._ He quickly composed himself and hugged her tightly. “Thank you Madge. I want nothing more than to be a part of his life, as much as you will let me.”

The blonde nodded against his shoulder and hugged him back just as fiercely.

Gale could not remember the last time he was truly this happy. He watched as Madge cheered on their son. Her voice rising above all the others and carrying to her sons ears. Hunter was up to bat, at least that is what Gale thought it was called. The boy looked back at his parents and smiled his widely gap toothed grin. Gale felt his palms sweat with trepidation awaiting his sons hit. The ball flew past the boy and hit the glove of the child crouched behind him, Madge had called him the “catcher”. The next ball flew by too and Gale could feel disappointment flooding through him worried that his son would feel bad about not getting a hit. But then the next ball flew and Hunter’s bat made contact with the ball. There was a cracking sound and the ball went flying. Gale jumped up and yelled right along side the significantly smaller blonde woman beside him. Both shouting for joy over the success of their child. The children of the opposing team struggled to get to the ball Hunter had hit. By the time they had thrown it back to their other teammates Hunter had just crossed home plate. Hunter took off his helmet and waved at his parents making sure they had witnessed what he had just done. He beamed with pride over the hooting and hollering of his proud mother and new friend Mr. Gale.

After the game Madge and Hunter invited Gale back to their home for food. He complied and followed them to their home. The house was small but it had a nice grassy backyard and it was impeccably clean.

“Mr. Gale! Mr. Gale! Did you see my home run!? I did it just for you like I said I would!” He chattered happily.

Gale laughed and ruffled the boys hair. “I saw it! I am so proud of you. It was perfect. You are very talented Hunter!” the older Hawthorne littered the young boy with praise. Madge called for the boy to clean up for supper and went about setting the table. “Your house is nice Madge. It is very quaint. No mayor's mansion. But I think it suits you.” Gale teased.

The blonde rolled her eyes at the man. “I hated that mansion. It was horrible. More space than any family of three ever needed. I must tell you it is strange to see you joking and happy. You were always so serious.” Madge admitted.

“I guess there was always death lurking around every corner in Twelve. It was either starving to death, being killed by sickness, a peacekeeper or dying in the games. I had to be on guard constantly. I had too many people to protect and mouths to feed with too little food for hungry bellies.”

The female nodded at his words. “How are your siblings? Rory, Vick and Posy right? How is your mother Hazelle?”

Gale was shocked that she remembered everyone’s names. “How did you know all their names?” He asked surprised.

“You were not the only one pining over someone you couldn’t have Gale.” Madge gave him a sad smile but her attention was soon interrupted by Hunter bounding down the steps.

The three ate in peace listening to Hunter’s chatter about school. “Mama goes to school with me! She teaches fourth grade! Mr. Gale. What do you do? For your job.”

Gale answered the boy truthfully. I am a Military Strategist”

Hunter perked up at the word _Military_ . "You must know soldiers then! Are you a soldier too!?” The boy asked excitedly.

“I was a soldier during the rebellion. Then when the war was over President Paylor gave me the job I have now.” Gale answered. The next words out of the boy’s throat made Gale choke on his drink.

“You were a soldier in the revwellion too?! Did you know my daddy? Are _you_ my daddy? Is that why mama is mad at you? Is that why we look the same?” The boy looked between the two adults tilting his head in question at their stunned expressions.

“Hunter…” His mother started suddenly very tired.

“What? You always said I looked just like daddy. That he hunted food in the woods to feed starving people. That’s why you named me Hunter! Mr. Gale. were you a hunter in the woods?” The boys bright blue eyes looked up into Gales silver ones.

“Yes.”

Hunter beamed and seemed to vibrate with excitement. “You must be my daddy! Mommy said she didn’t know happened to him. But I just knew that you would come find me! I said my prayers for it! Mama said she didn’t know if she would ever see you again, but I knew you would find us!” Hunter chattered happily while waving his hands about enthusiastically.

Gale didn’t know what to do. He wanted to tell the boy that he was his father, that he loved him even though he had just met him. That he was the most important thing to ever grace this god forsaken planet. That he was going to be there for every baseball game, school-yard tussle, and to chase away the monsters and nightmares along with his mama. Gale gave a desperate look at Madge begging her to answer the boys question.

“Hunter. Come sit on mama’s lap.” The dark haired boy nodded and hopped onto his mother’s lap. “Hunter. Gale Hawthorne is your daddy. Him and mama were...Friends back where we grew up. But during the war we lost each other and then you were born. Do you have any other questions?”

Gale was taken back by how kind and thorough Madge was with Hunter. She didn’t speak down to him or hide anything from him. It was a breath of fresh air.

Hunter sat in his mothers lap for a minute thinking before looking up to his father. “Mr. Gale Daddy, Why didn’t you find us sooner? Were you mad at me and mama?”

Gale felt his heart shatter into a million pieces. “No. I could never be mad at you. I was fighting in the war and I didn’t know your mama was alive. I didn’t know you were alive Hunter or else I would have been here. I’m sorry I wasn’t here. I will always be here from now on. I will never leave you.” Gale said strongly.

Hunter seemed satisfied with his answer. Hunter climbed off of his mother’s lap and settled onto Gales. “Promise?” the little boy held up his pinky. Gale didn’t understand what he was doing. Madge laughed and told him about pinky promises. He hooked his large pinky with the small one of his son. “I need to call Uncle Rye mama! I need to tell him daddy found me like I said!” Hunter jumped off his father’s lap and ran towards the phone.

“No. It is too late tonight baby. It is bath time now. But we will call him tomorrow morning if you would like.” Hunter turned towards her with a stormy scowl.

“Lets go.” Madge moved to grasp his hand and pull him towards the bath but Hunter ripped his arm back.

“Hunter. Listen to your mama.” Gale said in a voice he used to use frequently with little Vick. Hunter scrunched up his nose in defiance but walked to the bathroom with his mother. She started the bath and walked back out to sit at the table with Gale.

“God. He looks so much like you when he does that.” Madge said shaking her head.

Gale laughed “What is that supposed to mean Undersee? I am prone to fit throwing and scowling?” He teased.

“Yes! That is exactly what it means! I’m surprised your face wasn’t permanently like that considering how often your face displayed that handsome scowl.” The blonde tilted her head back and laughed.

Gale felt his chest flutter ‘ _handsome scowl’._ “So Undersee? You think I’m handsome?” He raised an eyebrow and gave her a crooked grin.

“Well I can’t very well say my child is not handsome when he looks to be your identical twin except for the eyes. Those are all mine and happen to be his best feature.” She smiled back.

“I happen to agree.” Gale smiled warmly and reached for her hand. She let him place his hand over hers for a moment before she stood and checked on Hunter.

Gale breathed deeply. He was started to let feelings of guilt creep in. He was here, having the time of his life feeling more love in one room than he had in years, but he didn’t deserve it. Not when she didn’t get to live a full life. When he looked at Madge all he saw was the life Prim should have had. He felt the darkness begin to flow into his mind but then Hunter appeared in the doorway wearing camouflage print pajamas with little soldiers printed on them. His shaggy dark hair was still damp and sticking up into all different directions.

“Mama said I can just call you Gale or Daddy.” Hunter’s sweet voice cut through the darkness and brought light to the former soldier’s mind.

“Your mama is right. You can call me whichever one you are more comfortable with.” Gale said to the boy.

“I think I like Daddy better.”

Gale’s heart soared at the boy’s words. “Then Daddy it is, Hunter.” Gale grinned widely at the boy.

“Daddy. Will you read me a story before bed. Mama said you were probably too busy and had to go. But I think you will read me a story first.” Hunter said and thrust a book into the mans hands. Madge was pressing a small pale hand to her forehead in embarrassment.

“I would love nothing more than to read you a story. Let’s go get you ready for bed. Did you brush your teeth?”

The little boy nodded and took Gales much larger hand. He led him into the child’s bedroom. Gale was blown away by the look of it. It was painted to look like the woods of Twelve. The taller man felt like he was back home in the woods. There was a toy bow and arrow hanging on the wall that Gale was transfixed by.

“Daddy! Watch this! I am really good. Mama said I might be as good as my daddy was… I guess as good as you are.” Hunter jumped onto the bed and collected the bow and arrow. The arrow had a suction type contraption on the end. Gale had never seen anything like it. Hunter closed his door to reveal a small red ringed target on the back of it. The little boy stood on his bed in near perfect stance and shot the arrow. He narrowly missed the bulls eye. The arrow suctioned to the wall and stuck out proudly.

“Hunter! You are very talented! You might even be better than I am.” Hunter beamed at the compliment and went on to show Gale various toys of his. All centered around soldiers except for one stuffed toy. It was in the shape of a cupcake.

Hunter noticed Gale looking at it. “Uncle Rye gave that to me! He’s a baker!”

‘ _Rye the Baker? Rye Mellark?’_ Gale thought. He tucked the thought away to ask Madge about it later.

All too soon his son was fast asleep and Gale walked down the hallway towards the living room looking for Madge. She was sitting on the couch Gale sat beside her with enough distance to be comfortable.

“Who is Uncle Rye?” The dark haired man asked lightly.

“Rye Mellark.” Madge answered.

“No. He is dead. The bakery was the first thing hit.” Gale protested.

“It was. But Rye was out on delivery for that bitch of a woman they all called mother. Turns out my mother was craving a late night apple cheese tart and phoned the bakery. They sent Rye and he was on his way back when the bombs fell.”

Gale’s head was swirling. “Rye Mellark.” Gale said again. He remembered the stocky middle baker’s son. He was always a cocky asshole. The merchant had bedded more Seam girls than Gale had. “Are you two together?” Gale said between clenched teeth. The ugly green monster was rearing its head within him.

“No. But even if we were it is none of your business.” Madge snapped back.

“Like hell it wouldn’t be. Rye was an asshole. He would only use you.” as soon as the words were out of his mouth he regretted them. His jealousy and temper had run away with him yet again.

“Oh you mean like you?! Rye may have been that way when we were kids. And even if he still was, he was there for me when literally no one else was. He was the one that found me hiding on the train tracks. He was the one that kept me warm and fed as we made our way to District Ten _._ Rye is the man who held my hand as I pushed _your_ son out of my womb! He is the one that held _your_ son as he took his first look around the world. He is the one that protected me and Hunter for the last five years. So don’t you dare insult the man that has been there for _your_ son! The boy you see in there is as happy and healthy because of me and _that asshole,_ as you deemed him, Rye Mellark!” Her temper was much more fiery than Gale remembered. It was in a strange way comforting. Anger was an emotion he was familiar with.

“You’re right. I’m sorry.”

Madge calmed slightly. “God. I will never get over hearing Gale Hawthorne apologize and say someone else is right. This must be a dream.” the blonde said with a small smile.

“Does Peeta know about Rye?” Gale asked after a few seconds of silence.

“Yes. He got a hold of him after the war. Rye is a baker in District Four. But I think they see each other every few months or so. Peeta won’t leave Twelve so Rye goes there. He hates it. Too many bad memories.” Gale nodded in agreement.

The two sat in companionable silence for a time, sipping on their wine. “Madge. I want to be a part of Hunter’s life as much as you will let me. Can we work something out?”

Madge looked nervous but she agreed. “Here is my number. You can call or text him any time, ill get the message to him. He has baseball games every saturday at the same park, I know he would love it if you came. You can bring your girlfriend or wife if you would like.”

the last sentence threw him for a loop. “I don’t have girlfriend or wife.”

the blonde looked truly surprised. “Really? That is hard to believe. You always had one girl or another fawning over you.” jealousy laced her words.

Gale took a sip of his wine to try to cover his smirk. “Nope. No girlfriend. Am I going to be running into any husbands or boyfriends for you?”

She shook her head. “No. I go on dates and what not occasionally but nothing serious.”

it was Gales turn to be jealous at her words. “Hmm. A beautiful woman like you not taken? I find that hard to believe. Mellark never went in for the kill?” He was truly curious.

“God no. We are pretty much siblings, always have been. Mrs. Mellark would have drowned half a dozen children for us to have been a match but there was no way in hell that would have happened. I preferred my men of a darker variety. Obviously.” She said waving at him in general.

He could tell she was beginning to get a little looser from the wine and that was his cue to leave before he did something to mess this up, like he always did.

He chuckled and stood to leave. “I am glad I got to see you and Hunter today. Thank you for being such a wonderful mother Madge.”

He wrapped his arms around her and felt at peace for the first time in forever. She hugged him back tightly. He kissed the top of her head, whispered goodnight and walked out the door.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Gale was at work on the following Friday when he got a text that sent his heart soaring.

**11:30AM Madge: Hunter want’s to know if you would like us to bring you lunch. We are at the park nearby and he is dying to see where his daddy works. You can say no. Do not feel obligated to say yes.**

Gale thought about the text. He had not told any of his co-workers about finding out he had a child. He was not willing to share his personal life with work. But his son would probably love to see him in uniform and all of the soldiers within the building. Plus it wouldn’t hurt to have Madge see him in uniform. All the women he had met in the last five years had practically dropped their panties immediately at seeing him in uniform.

**11:32AM Gale: I would love to have lunch with you two. Ill meet you outside my building to bring you in at noon. Does that work?**

He anxiously awaited her reply. When his phone beeped he was over eager to pick it up and check it. He felt like a modern teenager.

**11:40AM Madge: See you in 20. Hope you like burgers. ;)**

**11:41AM Gale: A woman after my own heart. See you soon.**

Gale watched the clock like a hawk begging the time to go by faster. When it was 11:50 he couldn’t wait any longer and made his way to the elevator. He pressed the button for the ground floor and straightened his uniform in the reflecting glass of the walls. He walked out of the elevator and towards the doors when he heard a little voice bubbling to one of the guards at the front.

“My daddy was a brave soldier too! He helped with the revwellion! He works here too! We look the same but he is really really really tall! I think he is really important here. Did you know that I’m named after him? He was a hunter back in his home and my name is Hunter Hawthorne Undersee. What’s your name? Do you have a daddy too? Is he a brave soldier like mine was?”

Gale chuckled at the sound of his son’s voice. He didn’t think he would ever get tired of hearing it. He could hear Madge apologizing to the soldier and trying to reign the small boy in. The soldier knelt down and was speaking with the boy. It made Gale proud to have a man such as this within the building.

“Daddy!!!” Hunter yelled when he caught sight of his dark haired father. He ran towards him and flung himself into his father’s arms.

The soldiers quickly snapped into stance and saluted the tall man. He returned the gesture and pulled his chattering son up into his arm once again.

“Daddy! I talked to a real live soldier. He was so nice! Mama told me not to interrupt him but he said it was okay! I’m so excited to see your work daddy!”

Gale held Hunter in one arm and wrapped another around the small blonde woman in way of a greeting. She smelled of flowers and a small hint of the strawberries she loved so much.

Gale punched in his code to get to the top floor. The trio arrived on his floor and were soon assaulted with the noise of ringing phones. The receptionist gave Gale a startled look when he appeared with Hunter in his arms and Madge trailing beside them looking every bit the trophy wife he wished she was. Her thick blonde hair was styled neatly and reached just past her shoulders. He knew her hair was the envy of most women staring at her a the moment. He could see it in their eyes. She was wearing a white knee length pencil skirt that showed off her tight muscular legs and backside. Her top was navy blue with three quarter length sleeves and a rounded neckline. She wore a thin golden belt around her trim waist and tan high heels on her small feet. Even in the heels she was easily a full head and a half shorter than him. He wanted so badly to grasp her hand and stake his claim but that was not fair. She wasn’t his, as much as he wanted her to be.

“Captain Hawthorne. You have a meeting at two o’clock. Please do not forget.” He was interrupted from his fantasy by his assistant stepping in his way and handing him his messages.

“Thank you Ashlar.” He was about to continue on his way when Hunter moved to stand on his own two feet.

The dark haired boy walked up to the woman and stuck out his hand. “My name is Hunter Hawthorne Undersee. Nice to meet you.”

Ashlar’s normally serious demeanor dissolved within seconds. She shook his hand “Ashlar Trowell. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, sir.”

Hunter nodded and moved to hold his father’s hand. “This is my daddy and my mama, Madge.” Gale could practically hear the wheels turning in his assistant's head. Madge gave her a bright smile and shook her hand.  

The family of three made their way into Gales office and shut the door. Madge began to unload the food from the bag quickly. She had Hunter settled into a seat with chicken nuggets on his lap in one smooth practiced motion. The boy munched happily and stared around the room. Madge sat across from Gale and bit into her burger with a moan. The sound sent a lightning bolt of arousal to his groin. He was trying so hard to will his erection away that he missed that she had spoken to him.

“Im sorry what?” He shook his head trying to clear his thoughts.

The blonde laughed lightly “I said, is your office going to be flooded with gossip over who the people with you are?”

He grimaced. “Yes and no. They will most likely just assume I had a wife and child that I never spoke about. I don’t talk about my personal life at work. Speaking of work? I thought you would be at work today.” He said nonchalantly.

“Do you know nothing of children’s school anymore?” She teased.

“Its summer break daddy!” Hunter said happily around a half chewed chicken nugget.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full, baby. It is rude.” Madge chastised lightly as she ran a pale hand through the boys raven locks. Every time Gale saw them together it made his chest ache at how much he had missed in the last five years.

“Daddy guess what!?” Hunter had gotten up and moved to stand in front of his father’s office chair.

“What buddy?” Gale gazed into the boy’s sweet face.

“Uncle Rye is taking me with him to go see where you grew up in two weeks!” Gale tried to hide his shock, he really did, but what it ended up looking more like was a deep scowl. “Are you mad daddy?” Hunter patted the man’s face.

“No Hunter. Not at all. Just surprised. Hey would like to grab a juice with Aslar?” He asked the boy. He nodded enthusiastically. Gale called his assistant in and she escorted the energetic boy down the hall to the break room.

“Madge. I am not comfortable with Hunter traveling all the way to Twelve.” Gale said sternly. He saw the fire light in the blondes eyes and felt a bit of fear rise in him.

“Oh and why not? Afraid someone might find out about your bastard child with the Mayor’s daughter you could barely stand?” she knew it was unfair but she was so angry.

“You know that is not it at all Madge! I am worried because there are still upset capitol radicals racing about between districts causing minor...problems. They are far and few between. But the journey from District Two to District Twelve is a long one.”

Madge seemed to think long and hard but finally answered him in a clipped tone “If you are so worried about him. Come with us.”

Gale saw it coming, he just didn’t want to think about it. “No, I can’t. I have not been back to Twelve since I left.” he kept his voice from quivering as much as he could.

“Neither have I. But Hunter wants to see it, Rye is making the trip anyway and I am sure there are still quite a few people there that think I am dead. Might as well clear that up for them.” She said flippantly. After he did not respond she sighed “Gale. I am going back, so is Hunter. It is only for five days. If you want to come, it would mean the world to our son. If you do not want to come that is fine.”

Gale huffed “You two are not going. I can’t protect you there.”

Madge leaned back, crossing her arms under her ample chest and raised her eyebrows “Try to stop me.” and that is how Gale found himself packed and ready to climb into a hovercraft with Madge and Hunter.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Gale had made up his mind to join them when Madge would not back down. She was going to take the train to four and then meet up with Rye to travel back to Twelve. Gale had scratched that idea immediately

‘ _more time on a train means more time as a potential target’_ He had told her.

He made preparations for a hovercraft to take them to four, pick up Rye and then take them to Twelve. The entire trip would take less than four hours to complete unlike the twenty hours it would on the train. Gale had a preparatory session with Dr. Smith before this trip to get his mind in the right state. He had come a long way since the war, but he was still plagued with mass amounts of guilt, PTSD and depression. Dr. Smith had been prompting him to revisit Twelve for years but Gale could never do it. His doctor was thrilled to learn of the trip, saying that it would be a large step in former soldiers healing process. After his appointment he informed his mother of the plans, she was so excited she screamed into the phone with joy. Madge, Hunter and Gale would be staying at the Hawthorne residence and Rye would stay with Peeta.

Hunter ran to his father on the airstrip. The dark haired boy was wearing a red baseball cap, cargo shorts, a plain black t-shirt with black and white high top converse. Madge followed behind rolling a large suitcase behind her. Her outfit took his breath away. She was wearing forest green shorts, a white v-neck shirt with a jean jacket. The sleeves of the jacked were rolled up and her hair was softly curled. Her small feet were showcased in leather sandals.

Before he could stop himself the words bubbled out of his mouth. “You look beautiful.”

She blushed brightly ducking her head a little. “Thank you. You don’t look so bad yourself.”

She gave him a small hug and the trio was off to the Hovercraft. Madge looked like she was about to have a heart attack, Hunter was so excited about finally being on a hovercraft that he didn’t seem to notice his mother’s distress. Gale had remembered his first time on one, it was when District Thirteen had come to pick them up after the bombing of Twelve. It had been a horrifying experience. He moved from his seat across from her, sat next to her and held her hand. She gripped it like it was her lifeline. He noticed she began to relax ever so slightly but still did not release his hand. The action made his heart leap into his throat.

All too soon they were stopping in District Four. Rye Mellark was already there waiting at the hovercraft landing. The doors opened revealing the stocky blonde man. Gale wanted to hit the bastard for half the girls in the Seam that he had led on. But as an afterthought the dark haired man remembered the entire reason his son was alive.

He swallowed his pride and reached out a hand to shake Rye Mellarks. “Mellark.”

He nodded. “Hawthorne. Can’t believe she finally broke and told you. I knew she would. It was only a matter of time.” The bakers smile was wide and honest. The man was not as tall as Gale but what he lacked in height he made up for in width. The man was built like a tank, a blonde tank.

“Thank you for getting them out when I couldn’t” Gale said with conviction.

“Meh. We are family and family protects each other. Don’t we Madgie and my little Hunter?”

Madge moved then and gave Rye a tight hug. “I missed you.”

He kissed her forehead and repeated the words back to her. Gale tried hard to not let the jealousy overtake him but he wasn’t doing the best job, especially when Hunter jumped up into the blonde man’s arms with excitement. Gale excused himself to go speak with the pilot, not being able to withstand his inner green monster anymore.   

When he returned Madge was sitting across from Hunter and Rye, all three talking animatedly with one another. Gale took his seat beside her and signaled the pilot they were ready to go. At take off once again Madge gripped his hand tightly, interlocking their fingers. Gale didn’t miss the amused look Rye shot their way. Much too soon for Gale’s liking the pilot announced their arrival. Madge released his hand and gave him a sheepish smile. When the doors to the hovercraft opened Gale was shocked to see his mother, two brothers and little sister grinning broadly at them. His mother began to cry and rushed forward to envelope him in a hug, then she moved on to Madge, startling the small blonde woman. Rye was next in her line up and he hugged her back equally as startled as Madge. The blonde man couldn’t remember a time ever receiving a motherly hug. It almost brought tears to his eyes. His own mother was a cruel and cold woman that did not show any type of physical affection. The olive skinned woman in front of him smelled of high quality laundry soap and peppermint. She was the essence of comfort, Rye immediately envied Hawthorne for growing up with this woman as his mother. All too soon she let go and flittered towards Hunter.

Madge held his hand and bent down to his level. “Hunter. This is Hazelle Hawthorne. She is daddy’s mama.” Hunter was suddenly overcome with uncharacteristic shyness. He crept closer to his father’s pant leg and slightly hid behind it.

“Hi Hunter. You look just like your daddy, but you have your mama’s gorgeous eyes. You are very handsome. You can call me Hazelle, Grandma, Nana, or whatever you would like.” her black hair was streaked with silver. Her bright gray eyes were surrounded by a weathered face that was kind and warm.

Hunter stepped out from his father’s side and stuck out his hand. “Hunter Hawthorne Undersee. It is nice to meet you Mrs. Hazelle.” He said shyly.

She gathered him into a warm hug and kissed his hair. “You are so polite. Your mama did a great job.”.

Soon the entire Hawthorne clan swarmed the group in hugs and kisses speaking over one another and trying to get Hunter’s attention. ‘ _Maybe this wasn’t such a bad idea after all.’_ Gale thought to himself after seeing Posy and Hunter laugh with one another.

Rye departed quickly to go get settled and meet up with Peeta at the new Mellark bakery. The Hawthorne’s and the Undersee’s made their way to their new family home. Hunter was having the time of his life sitting atop Vick’s shoulders with Posy chattering lively beside him. Madge was chatting happily with Hazelle about the last five years and how much has changed in Twelve. Gale brought up the back of the group with Rory.

“How are you really Gale? And don’t try to bullshit me with the sugar coated shit you feed mama to help her sleep at night.” Rory had grown to Gales height but was still leaner than the older Hawthorne.  

“Some days are harder than others. But I am fine. I get through it. Everything has been better since finding Hunter and Madge.”

Rory chuckled at his words. “I bet. She is still just as jaw dropping beautiful as she was when we were younger.”

Gale gave his brother a laugh and nodded in agreement. “She is even better.” He said quietly. “So tell me about you. What are you doing these days?”

Rory launched into his life so far. “I. Uh. Actually run the butcher shop now.”

Gale stumbled slightly. “No one told me. Rory that is great!” He clapped his younger brother on the shoulder.

“Thanks. Twelve is still growing and after you left there was no one to bring meat in so I started hunting and selling game soon it had grown so big that I got a loan and set up a storefront after they began rebuilding town.”

Gale felt pride swell within his chest at his brothers success. ‘ _At least not everyone’s life was completely irrevocably fucked up after the rebellion.’_ Gale thought. His happiness immediately was wiped away when Rory’s next words came

“I think Prim would be really proud of me. She always said I was destined for great things.”

the older brother’s knees went a little weak at the mention of Prim’s name. He felt sick and heard a roaring in his ears.

“Hey Rory would you mind getting Hunter something to eat while I talk to Gale really fast?” Madge asked the younger man when she noticed Gale had immediately stopped moving just outside the house. Rory looked between the two but bounded up the steps without hesitation.

Madge grabbed his hand and led him to sit on the steps of the porch. She cupped his face between her two small hands. “Gale. What’s the matter?” Her eyes were so deep and blue he could get lost in them.

“I killed her Madge. I don’t deserve to be near you or Hunter. I am not worthy to be this happy.” He felt the tears coming.

“What are you talking about Gale? You didn’t kill her. I know you didn’t. You loved Primrose Everdeen as if she were your own flesh and blood.”

hot tears slipped down his olive toned cheeks. “I helped designed the bomb and trap that killed her. I didn’t know she was going to be there! I told her not to go to the Capitol. I told her to ignore any orders from Coin. I told…”

He choked on a sob. Madge gathered him into a hug, he held on to her tightly and wept like a child. “You didn’t kill her Gale. You need to forgive yourself. It is not your fault.” He cried into her shoulder for some time clinging to her as if she were his lifeline to the world. When he finally calmed down he moved to pull away but she kept him close. “Just a minute longer” she said, at least that's what he thought she said.

“Mama, Nana Hazelle wants to know if I'm _allyric_ to anything before she gives me a snack.”

Madge slowly let go of Gale and turned around to look at her son. “The word is allergic, baby. Tell nana Hazelle you are not allergic to anything and thank her for asking.”

The little boy nodded and ran back into the house yelling “Nana, I'm not _allergic_ to anything! I can has cookies!”

The sound of their sons excited voice brought a chuckle out of the tall dark haired man. “Well that certainly didn't take long.” He remarked.

“What do you mean?” Madge asked looking deep into his eyes.

He felt his pulse returning to a normal level and his depression ebbing ever so slightly while gazing into her calming blue eyes.”Him calling Ma nana.” Gale smiled at her and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

“As much as I hate to admit it, he is desperate for more family the way I was growing up. He has talked constantly about having a baby brother or cousins and...grandparents.” Madge choked a little on the word.

Gale put an arm around her shoulder and tucked her close to his chest. “Are you going to be okay here?” He whispered against her golden hair.

She nodded but he wasn't convinced. “I need closure. It's time. I thought I had closure until I walked out of that damn flying death trap.” Gale snorted at her words regarding the hovercraft. ”you can not tell me you do not think it is a death trap! It is terrifying.” She growled at him. “Anyway. As I was saying. I need closure. I need to be able to walk through Twelve without crippling fear or sadness.”

Gale nodded at her words. “I understand.”

She pulled away and looked into his silver eyes. She grabbed his hands with her own smaller ones “will you… Help me?” She whispered.

“I will be beside you every step of the way.”

tears gathered in the woman's eyes. She hugged him tightly and pressed a small kiss to the corner of his mouth. “Thank you Gale.” She stood abruptly and walked into the house leaving Gale dumbfounded on the porch.

The first night staying at the Hawthorne house was spent reminiscing and catching up. Madge was jealous of the sibling bonds that flowed seamlessly through the Hawthorne children. She glanced over at her son and felt warmth spread through her chest at the sight of him so overjoyed with is new family. Hunter was quick to love and accept. He took after her in that manner. He may have looked like a mini twin of his father but his personality was all Madge. She knew he craved attention and friends. He was a social creature who thrived on kindness. He loved to be talking with people but was just as happy sitting quietly, not needing to fill silence with words. She thought back to her childhood friend Katniss. The two were not particularly chatty, they did not need to fill every silence with chatter unlike Delly Cartwright, that girl could talk the ear off a stalk of corn. Madge thought about Katniss for a moment and felt stress seise up her chest. She had not seen or spoken with the girl since before the Quarter Quell when she was helping them train. What was she to say to her?

‘ _Hi Katniss. Guess what? I’m not dead. Oh and I have a child with your former best friend, who you blamed for killing your sister. Life's crazy isn’t it?’_ the blonde internally groaned.

She felt a warm hand settled onto her thigh. She looked up into the concerned eyes of Gale. She only answered him with a weak smile and continued pushing her dinner around her plate. He handled Hunter’s bedtime that night along with his mother, giving her time to think.

Madge sat out in the backyard looking up into the stars. She was so entranced that she didn’t hear the man coming up beside her.

“You know. Gale is going to worry about you being out here at night by yourself.”

Madge squeaked in surprise at the deep voice of Vick Hawthorne. “Are all you Hawthorne’s so light on your damn feet?” the blonde said trying to calm her breathing.

The young man laughed and laid down beside her, a little too close for her to find comfortable but all the Hawthorne's were always in one another’s personal space, she figured it was normal and she would be lying if she said she didn’t appreciate the warmth of his body a little bid. They both had their arms behind them cushioning their heads and feet crossed over their ankles.

“He really loves you, you know.” the young man said lightly. Madge turned her face to gaze into his and scoffed.

“I don’t think so. That man has never loved anyone outside his flesh and blood except Katniss Everdeen.” Madge knew she was being bitter, but she couldn’t help it.

“I wouldn’t bet on that. You didn’t see the way he mourned you in District Thirteen, Madge. I will be the first to admit my brother is a thick headed jackass. But he truly does love you, it may not have been love back before Twelve was turned to rubble, it is now though. I have never seen him look at another human being the way he looks at you. And the way he looks at Hunter is the same look he used to give Posy, somehow more intense though. He loves you both.”

Madge only made a noncommittal noise. “So Vick. Got a girlfriend?”

the young man laughed at her obvious subject change but answered her question “No. I don’t have time for a girlfriend. I have more important things to focus on.” The blonde looked at him in question. “You can’t tell Gale.” Madge nodded and signed for him to continue with a rolling of her hand. “I am joining the law enforcement when I turn eighteen.” He said quietly.

“Wow. You’re brother is going to hate that.” She said with a small chuckled.

The young man joined in. “Yeah I know. It is not a _safe_ job. But it is something I have a passion for. I am not going to be a butcher like Rory and I can’t work at the bakery forever. I need to find my own path, you know?”

Madge smiled and hugged the dark haired young man. “I do know. I think if it is what you want to do, you should do it. Live your life to the fullest extent Vick. Hunter is going to be so proud and excited for you!” the two chuckled.

“That’s the goal. For me to be the favorite Uncle.”


	5. Chapter 5

Gale awoke to a small hand patting his forehead. For a minute he thought he was eighteen living under his mother’s leaky roof in the seam and Posy was waking him to start his work in the mines that day. But when he opened his eyes he was met with the bright blue eyes of his son.

“Hunter. Is everything alright?” he asked groggily.

“I had a nightmare. Can I sleep with you?” the boy rubbed at his eyes and his chin quivered.

It broke Gale’s heart. He opened the blankets in way of answer and the little boy climbed in. “Why didn’t you go to your mama buddy?” Gale was curious.

“You are stronger than mama. And the man in my dreams was real strong. Mama couldn’t fight him if he came back.” The boy said sleepily, already falling asleep snuggled into his father.

“I don’t know about that. Your mama is the strongest person I know.” Gale whispered into the darkness.

His sons snoring invaded the room, signaling the boy did not hear his objection. The next time Gale awoke it was to a blonde woman standing beside him. He started when he saw her standing over him in the dark room.

“Holy shit Madge. You almost gave me a heart attack” He huffed.

She smiled lightly and apologized. “I couldn’t find Hunter and freaked out a little bit. I may or may not have woken your brothers up when I peeked into their rooms looking for him.” even in the dark he could see the red staining her cheeks. “I can’t sleep without him here” she said with a little bit of embarrassment.

"Do you want me to help you carrying him back to your room?” He whispered to her. She shook her head and moved back to the door as if she were leaving. “You can stay in here if you want. Or I can go sleep in your bed.” He told her. His heart lept into his throat when she smiled shyly and nodded.

“I won’t kick you out of your own bed. I’ll just squeeze in on the other side of Hunter.” She walked over to the other side of the large bed and climbed under the handmade quilt. Bringing her son in close to kiss his hair. “Night Gale.” She whispered.

“Goodnight Madge”.

+++++

' _Her eyes were warm and inviting when she opened the back door. “Hi Gale. Did you bring strawberries?”_ _He wordlessly raised the pail brimming with strawberries for her see. “Okay. Come in while I get your payment” She said with a smile._

_He looked at her, really looked at her. She was beautiful, he had always known that. But he had never appreciated it as much as he did today. Maybe it was because she was everything Katniss was not. She was curvy, blond, blue eyed and warm. Oh so warm. Her smile made the room feel like it raised a few degrees. She was friendly, kind and happy._

_‘Of course she is happy. She doesn’t have to struggle to feed her family. Or worry about working constantly, hunting illegally and trying to take care of three younger siblings. Why wouldn’t she be happy? She is a spoiled little girl.’ He thought to himself darkly._

_He scowled into the pristine room in front of him. He was very out of place. He was coal covered, there were probably leaves or sticks in his hair. The room in front of his eyes was all whites and tans, everything in great condition unlike his own home. Gray and black were the main colors of his house with everything falling apart, holes littered every piece of furniture in the small shack. Gale was brought out of his musings by the blonde girl sticking out her hand to drop a few coins into his scarred palm._

_“How are you?” She asked him, her perfect brows pulling together slightly in concern._

_“Fine. Why wouldn’t I be?”_

_She physically took a step back at his angry tone. “I saw the interviews today. That is all. I just wanted to make sure you were...okay. And..ahem..” the girl cleared her throat and fidgeted before squaring her shoulder. “And I wanted you to know that if there is anything I can do to help you or if you would like to talk about anything I have been told I am good at listening.” She tucked a piece of golden hair behind her ear and snuck a look up at him. He never realized how short she was. She was absolutely tiny compared to him._

_“Hmph. there is nothing to help me with or talk about Undersee. Katniss made it clear to Panem who she has chosen and that is fine. I don’t need to talk about it. Plus why would I talk about it with you? You are the mayor’s daughter, you would have no idea how it feels.” He said darkly._

_She recoiled as if she had been slapped. He felt bad for what he said but he was not one to apologize for being blunt._

_“You do not know me Gale Hawthorne. You know nothing about my experiences or feelings. You are not the only one to have an unrequited love. You are free to leave now. Get out.” She turned on her heel and marched towards the other room._

_He rubbed his temples in frustration at himself. He may have just ruined his working relationship with his best paying trade partner. He was just about to stomp out the door when he heard beautiful, intensely sad music coming from the other room. On silent hunters feet he stepped towards the room. What he saw made his heart clench painfully. Madge sat at the piano, tears streaming down her cheeks as she played on a large black piano. He could hear her emotions being played through the music, it was beautiful, tragic and laced with so much sadness he wanted to slap the back of his own head for being a jackass to this talented girl._

Gale awoke abruptly from his dream that was more of a memory played out while he was sleeping. The former soldier felt the warm body curled up beside his and smiled to himself. Gale cracked an eye open expecting the coal black hair of his son to be nestled against his chest. Instead all he saw was gold. He shook his head trying to clear the sleep away, thinking it must be the sleep making him see things. Then he heard his son out in the other room speaking with his nana a mile a minute. Gale tried to hide his excitement over what was happening right now. He smiled widely and held the woman’s body closer to his own. He nuzzled his chin against the top of her head. She held onto him tighter when she began drifting into consciousness. When her blue eyes popped open Gale laughed at her bewildered look.

“Oh god. Gale I am so sorry. I tend to cuddle in my sleep. I hope I didn’t make you feel uncomfortable.”

the tall man only laughed at her embarrassment. “I rather liked it. There is nothing to apologize for. That was the best sleep I have had in years.” he confided in her.

“Hmm. Me too.” She yawned and gingerly extracted herself from his larger person, much to his disappointment. She left the room quickly, moving towards the kitchen to greet their son for the day.

Gale came down the stairs dressed and ready for whatever was going to happen today. He saw Hunter sitting at the table playing with a small group of plastic military men. Madge was at the stove cooking beside his mother, the two laughed with one another and it sent a warmth sailing through his chest. Vick stumbled down the stairs hair a mess and still in his pajamas. The teenager kissed his mother’s head and then pressed a kiss into to the significantly shorter blonde woman’s hair beside his mother. Madge laughed and pulled him down to her level to ruffle his hair. Breakfast was soon served to the sleepy bunch. Posy and Rory came bounding down the steps tripping over one another. They all piled their plates high with biscuits and gravy, bacon and fruit.

“MMM! Mama did you do somethin’ different with the biscuits? They are fluffier and more buttery.” Before Posy could even finish her sentence Vick piped up

“Yeah mama. The gravy is creamier and tastes better too. What did you do different?” Gale looked at Madge and saw a bright red spread from her cheeks to her chest.

“It wasn’t me, that was all Madge. She is a wonderful cook.” Hazelle praised the blonde.

“Hmm. In that case. Madge. Thank you for the amazing food. It tastes great. I’d marry you in a heartbeat for your cooking alone!” Vick laughed loudly at her look of shock at his words.

“No one is marrying my mama except my Daddy!” Hunter’s scowl was darker than a thunderstorm.

“Exactly. Vick you can’t poach on your own brothers woman.” Rory laughed.

He put his hand on his brother’s face and pushed him from his chair. Soon the two youngest Hawthorne boys were wrestling on the kitchen floor. Gale looked at them and then back at Madge who appeared to be trying to focus extremely hard on the food in front of her.   

Rory and Vick both left for work shortly after breakfast with a promise from both Gale and Madge to stop by their respective places of employment for a visit that day. Gale helped Hunter ready himself while Madge changed her clothes. When she emerged from the bedroom Gale’s knees went a little weak. She was wearing a pair of jeans that were rolled up at the bottom to show her ankles. They hugged her body in the most delicious way. Her top showed just enough of her ample chest to make him almost beg to see more. The blouse was a soft salmon color that hung on her frame ever so slightly. She had tied her hair up into ponytail with a braid across her hairline. She had some makeup on but not as much as he had known most women to wear.

“You look gorgeous.” He told her when she finally reached them ready to leave for the day.

She gave him a shy smile and thanked him. The little family of three made their way out of the house towards the bakery first to get the young boy a famous cinnamon roll.

When they arrived at the bakery Vick was up at the front of the bakery stocking the display case.

“Uncle Vick!” Hunter yelled happily.

The tall dark haired teenager walked around the display case and pulled his nephew up into his arms. Madge felt her heart melt a little at the scene in front of her.

“How is my favorite nephew?” Vick asked the young boy.

“Uncle Vick. I don’t think that is fair. I am your only nephew!” He said matter of factly.

“Hmm. I guess you are right. That doesn’t change the fact you are my favorite. What can I get you Hunter?”

Hunter looked back at his parents as if it were okay to ask. Madge nodded and Hunter practically shouted that he wanted a cinnamon roll. Gale and Vick laughed at the boys enthusiasm while Madge lightly scolded him for not using his “inside voice”.

“Where is my Hunter!?” Rye’s deep voice came booming from the back room. The stocky blonde man came into view and Hunter wriggled out of Vick’s grasp to hug Rye.

“Uncle Rye! Mama and Daddy said I could get a cinnamon roll!”

Rye and Hunter chatted happily with one another while Vick took Madge and Gales orders. Gale felt his anxiety begin to set in. He was standing in the bakery that Peeta Mellark owned, he was surely still with Katniss. Gale dreaded seeing his childhood friend. He felt his fears begin to threaten him into a cold detached state, when Madge’s soft hand gripping his own brought him out of his dilemma. In front of him stood Peeta Mellark. Slightly shorter than his brother but no less stocky. Both boys were built as wide as houses.

“Madge! I heard you were alive. I didn’t think I would ever see you again!” Peeta pulled the blonde woman into a tight hug. Next he extended his hand to Gale. “Gale. Good to see you.” Peeta said with a genuine smile. It was so hard for Gale to dislike the man. He was as friendly and sincere as they came.

“Mellark. Nice to see you too. Your bakery looks great.” the tall man gave the baker a small smile.

“It is my pride and joy. This must be little Hunter!” Peeta turned towards the dark headed little boy wearing a deep dark scowl.

“I am not little. I am five years old!” Madge breathed deeply as if praying for patience while Gale attempted to hold in a chuckle.

“Please excuse me. You definitely are not little. You are half Hawthorne after all. I am Peeta Mellark. I knew your mama and daddy when they were growing up.” Peeta said and stuck out his hand for a handshake.

“I am Hunter Hawthorne Undersee. You knew mama and daddy!? You knew daddy before he was a soldier!?” the boy exclaimed excitedly.

“I did, we all went to school together although your daddy was a few years older than me and your mama. Your daddy and I were also soldiers together for a short period of time.” Peeta confessed. His eyes glazed over momentarily but his smiled remained fixed in place. That won Hunter over and he begged to hear all about daddy and Peeta being soldiers together. “Do you know who Katniss is?” Peeta asked quietly.

“Yes. Mama told stories about how she used to hunt with daddy and sell mama strawberries. Mama yelled at daddy once and said daddy loved Katniss but she chose you instead and mama didn’t want to be daddy’s second choice, but I don’t know why daddy wouldn’t choose mama first. She is beautiful!”

There was an awkward silence for a moment, both Gale and Madge wanted the earth to swallow them whole. Vick was the one who broke the silence with a laugh and soon Rye joined in. Madge smiled weakly at her son while Peeta chuckled awkwardly.

“Your mama is very beautiful. Katniss was a soldier with us too. We all fought in the rebellion together. Your daddy was a brave soldier.” Peeta told the boy with a smile.

Hunter looked back at his father and beamed. “Mr. Peeta. Do you have any babies?”

Peeta looked stunned for a moment but chuckled and shook his head. “No. Not yet. I hope I will someday. Why do you ask?”

Hunter looked at his Uncle Rye for a moment and then answered. “I don’t want to share my Uncle Rye. I like being his favorite.” Everyone laughed at that and moved to start eating their treats.

“So how are you doing Peeta?” Gale asked when the two men were alone. Vick was working in the back and Made, Hunter and Rye had stepped outside to get fresh air.

“I am good. I am still healing but I am doing much better. I have been able to control my episodes and I rarely have them, and even if I do I am not a danger to anyone. So that is an improvement.”

Gale nodded and slapped the baker on the back. “That is great Peeta. Good for you.”

Peeta smiled at the tall dark haired man. “How are you doing? You know with finding out Madge is alive and that you have a son?”

Gale thought about Peeta’s question for a moment. Peeta and Gale were never friends. They were competitors for the same heart. But Gale couldn’t deny that now that he had absolutely no interest in Katniss, he kind of liked the blonde haired baker. They had shared a few moments of understanding throughout their lives, the most significant being when they were hiding in Tigris’s basement in the capitol.

_“I wonder how she’ll make up her mind.” Peeta had asked Gale._

_“Oh, that I do know, Katniss will pick whoever she thinks she can’t survive without.”_

The words come flooding back to Gale of that night hiding in fur covered basement. It was then that he finally stopped competing for Katniss's heart and left it in her hands. He and Peeta had felt a camaraderie in that moment.

“I am...happy. I love Hunter and Madge. It has turned my entire world upside down to have them in my life. I feel as if I do not deserve it.” Gale admitted quietly.

Peeta understood what the man meant. “You know she doesn’t blame you anymore. It wasn’t your fault. Plutarch told us they had found evidence Coin put Prim there on purpose. She hated Katniss, and she wanted to destroy her after she served her purpose. It wasn’t you Gale. And no one even knew if it was your bomb. It wasn’t your fault.” Peeta said with conviction.

“It doesn’t matter if Katniss doesn’t blame me, I blame me. She was like my little sister too. I don’t know if it was my bomb that killed her but if it wasn’t, it was one very similar to my own. I wish I had demanded her to hide instead of just telling her simply not to go. I should have done more.” Gale’s voice caught on the last sentence.

Peeta put a hand on the man’s shoulder “you need to forgive yourself Gale. Prim would never have wanted you to carry this with you. Let yourself be happy. She would have wanted that for you.” Peeta said softly.

“Daddy. Can we go see Uncle Rory now?” Hunter’s voice broke through the men’s moment. Gale nodded at the little boy and told him to thank Peeta. “Mr. Peeta. It was nice meeting you, thank you for baking the yummy cinnamon roll. You did a good job.” Hunter said with a smile and shook the bakers hand once more before pulling his father out of the shop.    

Gale and Madge walked hand in hand with Hunter, swinging the little boy between them as they made their way across the square to the butcher shop. They both marveled at how different everything was. It did not look like the same town they had grown up in. They entered the butcher shop and heard the bell above the door signaling their entrance.

Rory came out of the back adjusting his black apron. “Hunter! How are you buddy?” Rory gather the boy into a hug.

“Uncle Rory. I ate a cinnamon roll at Mr. Peeta’s bakery! It was so yummy, even better than Uncle Rye’s, but don’t tell him that.” Rory chuckled along with the boys parents.

Rory showed them around his shop with pride. Gale was overwhelmed with happiness at his brothers success. The former soldier felt his heart catch in his throat when he noticed the potted yellow primrose flowers sitting in his shop window. Gale had known Rory and Prim were sweet on each other but he had never noticed how much Rory loved her until she was gone. Madge spotted the same plants and rubbed a hand up and down Gale’s arm to bring him out of whatever funk he was sinking into. Madge turned his attention away by asking Rory about the different types of meat he carried. Madge and Gale were speaking with Rory, deeply involved in his topic of his meat suppliers when a knock at the backdoor made the young butcher stiffen.

“I’ll get it!” Hunter yelled and ran to the back of the shop before anyone could object.

Rory quickly followed after the young boy. Madge and Gale heard their little boy cheerfully give his usual greeting.

“My name is Hunter Hawthorne Undersee. Nice to meet you! What is your name?” there was a long pause and then a distinctly female voice answered

“Katniss Everdeen.”


	6. Chapter 6

Gale and Madge stared at one another wide eyed for half a second before Madge walked toward their son. The blonde woman slowly stepped towards where her schoolyard friend was staring intently at her son.

“Katniss.” Madge said softly.

Katniss’s eyes snapped up and stared at Madge. “I heard you were alive” the girl had not gotten any better with social interactions in the last five years.

“I am alive. It’s good to see you Katniss.” she said sincerely.

Katniss visibly softened at Madges words. “It is good to see you too Madge. I am glad you didn’t...pass in the fire storm.” Katniss said awkwardly.

As if on cue to embarrass his mother beyond repair Hunter piped up “are you the Katniss that used to hunt with my daddy?”

Katniss’s gray eyes focused on the little boy “If your daddy is Gale Hawthorne, then yes. I used to hunt with your father.”

Hunter nodded at her words. “Mama said daddy only ever loved you, but I think she is wrong. I think daddy loved mama or else I wouldn’t be here.”

Madge was praying for a hole to appear in the ground below her and swallow her whole when Katniss answered with a small smile.

“I think you are right Hunter.” her voice sounded different, not much like how Madge remembered it.

“Hunter. Go find your daddy. I would like to speak with Katniss without you divulging Mama and daddy’s disagreements.” Hunter scowled, crossed his arms and marched back to his father in the other room.

“You have a child...with Gale Hawthorne.” Katniss stated with a smirk.

“Yeah. I do.” Madge answered her with a smile.

“How old is he?” Katniss asked quietly.

“He turned five in May. Did Rye not tell you I had a son?”

Katniss shook her head. “No. I don’t talk to Rye much. He told Peeta after the...uh…the war that you and him had survived together but he didn’t tell me you had a child. He may have told Peeta. He is really beautiful Madge. Looks just like a Hawthorne especially with that scowl but he has your eyes.” Katniss seemed to relax even more after talking about the child.

“Thank you Katniss. He is the most important person in my life. Gale is in the front. Do you want to speak with him or we can get out of your way. It is up to you."

Katniss seemed to weigh the pros and cons of that. “I can’t right now. I need to go. I will see you before you leave. Bye Madge.” Katniss said abruptly and turned to leave.

“Bye Katniss. I will see you soon.” Madge said with a wave as the dark haired woman bounded off the steps of the butcher shop.

Madge took a deep breath and stepped back into the front of the butcher shop. Gale was scowling deeply at the back room while Rory showed Hunter what was behind the butcher’s counter. When

Gale saw Madge he rushed to her and put his large hands on her shoulders. “Are you okay?”

The blonde nodded her head “Yeah. Why wouldn’t I be?”

Gale released her and breathed out deeply. “I didn’t know how she would take seeing Hunter you know? Or even you. I know you guys were friends”

Madge looked up towards the taller man. “Hawthorne. Were you worried about me?” She said with mock surprise.

He rolled his gray eyes “I worry about you all the time.”

She raised up on her toes and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Thank you. But I am a big girl. I have seen and done horribly hard things. I am tough Gale. Don’t worry about me. Katniss and I had a good conversation, she said she was going to see us before we leave.”

Gale paled a little at her words but told her that sounded good.

After hanging around the shop for a little and then saying goodbye to Rory the little family of three moved to go get lunch at a small restaurant they saw in the square. Once inside the restaurant they were a pleasantly surprised. It was welcoming and comfortable, it felt like happiness lingered in the small place, very different from how they remember District Twelve. When a familiar blonde head of hair popped out from the back Madge understood why. Delly bustled around the corner fiddling with a couple menus. She didn’t see the three individuals until she was only a few steps from them. When she noticed who they were she screamed loudly and then immediately burst into tears. At the shrieking of the female Thom came running from the back room. Gale had not seen him since he left District 13 with the Star Squad. Thom smiled at the man that was formerly his best friend and pulled Delly up off the floor. He held her closely as she wept into the crook of his neck for only a moment before she launched herself at Madge. The two blondes hugged and cried together while Gale and Thom pulled one another into a manly bear hug.

“Gale Hawthorne. How are you, you bastard?” Thom said with a smile.

Hunter popped out from behind his tall father. “That’s a bad word.” Hunter informed Thom very seriously.

“Thom. This is my son Hunter Hawthorne Undersee.” Thom looked between the little boy and his parents.

Delly seemed to have regained some semblance of composure and ripped herself out of Madges arms. She gathered the little boy into her arms in a warm hug. Hunter looked alarmed but didn’t say anything when he saw his mother’s smile.

“My name is Delly Knelson.” She gave the boy a watery smile.

“Knelson?” Madge asked surprised.

Delly flashed her left hand showing off a simple golden band. “Thom and I married two years ago.” She said with a large smile. Thom reached out his hand and gave her a squeeze. A round of congratulations went up.

“So when did you two get married?” Delly asked cheerfully.

“Oh! We are not married.” Madge answered.

Gale felt a little pang of sadness shoot through his heart at her words. ‘ _Never thought I would ever want to be married. But now it is all I can think about.’_ Gale thought to himself.

“Oh I’m sorry! I just assumed. I’m sorry. I am being so silly. Let’s get you all to a table so you don’t have to stand here all day.” The bubbly blonde led them to a square table with four black wrought iron chairs and sat them down.

They quickly ordered their food and were brought drinks. A few more customers came into the establishment occupying both Thom and Delly’s attention. After they had all eaten Hunter’s eyes began to droop, a clear sign it was nap time.

“Madge why don’t you stay and catch up with Delly and I will take Hunter back to my mama’s for his nap.”

Delly had overheard Gale’s suggestion and was positively vibrating with excitement and nodding her head a million miles a minute. Madge gave Gale a grateful smile and gave both Hunter and him a kiss on the cheek goodbye.

“So you had a baby with Gale Hawthorne!?” As soon as Gale had walked out of the restaurant with Hunter in his arms Delly had ripped off her apron and dragged the other blonde woman into a back office.

“It was an accident. But yes. I have a child with Gale Hawthorne.” Madge said with a smile.

“And you didn’t think once to come back and tell us you were alive or that you had a child!?” Delly looked truly hurt.

“I’m sorry Del. It was too hard to come back here after losing my parents, you know?”

Delly nodded sadly. “I know. Mine didn’t survive the bombs either. But at least I still have Dean.” the two girls embraced again and shed a few tears. “Well no more of that sad talk. Tell me all about your relationship with Hawthorne.” Delly said happily.

“There is no relationship. We had sex once, a week before the firebombs, and I got pregnant. He had no idea I was alive of Hunter existed until last month.” She said with a grimace.

“Wow. Just one time huh? Must have been meant to be huh? He loves you so much.” Delly told her.

“Hunter? I am his mother, of course he loves me.” Madge said confused.

“No. Gale. Gale loves you.” Delly informed her with a look that clearly told her she was being daft for not realizing it sooner.

“He doesn’t love me. He is just happy I’m alive and that he has Hunter.” Madge tried to tell herself.

“Hmm. sure. Whatever. So tell me how you escaped”

That launched into a large tale that Delly cried, laughed and groaned through. Before long Thom came into the back looking for his wife. “Honey. You need to go take a rest. Doctors orders.” He told the blond and dropped a sweet kiss to her lips.

“Are you alright?” Madge asked worriedly.

"Everything is perfect. I am pregnant” She told the other blonde.

Madge hugged her and congratulated her. Madge took her leave and told them she would see them again before she left the District.

“Madge! Wait up!” Madge turned at the voice shouting at her. Peeta Mellark was running down the sidewalk to catch up to her.

“Hi Peeta. What’s up?”

He took a second to catch his breath “You are not walking back to the Hawthorne's by yourself are you?”

She told him that she was and tried to decline his offer to walk her but he was persistent, so she gave in and allowed it.

“How long are you three staying?” Peeta asked her.

I'm “Four more days. Not too long. I think Rye needs to get back to the bakery and Gale has to get back to work as well.”

Peeta smiled widely at her words. “Good. I want to invite you three to dinner tomorrow night.”

Madge was surprised. “Are you sure? Is Katniss okay with it?” Madge asked. She did not get the vibe that Katniss was actually going to follow through on her words from earlier that afternoon, but apparently Madge was mistaken.

“Yes! It was her idea… well okay, maybe not completely. But she said it would be nice, we all have a lot of catching up to do. I also think those two need to have a talk.” Peeta told her honestly.

She nodded at his words. But felt a little nervous. Her old feelings for Gale had began to creep back up from the moment she saw him in the park.

‘ _Don’t lie to yourself. They never left.’_ she thought.

It made her nervous that Gale and Katniss would be getting close again. Gale wasn’t hers. He never was except for that one night five years ago. Madge was afraid she would once again be in second place behind Katniss, again, for Gale’s affections.

“Yeah. They do need to talk. It would be good for the air to be clear between them.” She said quietly, hoping her fears weren’t noticeable.

But as always Peeta noticed right away. The man could read people like an open book. “Don’t worry Madge. It will be okay. You have nothing to worry about, whatever was between those two is long since dead.” the broad man put a hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her. She nodded and gave him a half hearted smile.

“So why didn’t you tell Katniss about Gale’s child. I know Rye told you after the war what happened.” the news had been eating at her since Katniss had told her she didn’t know they had a child.

“It has been a very long road to recovery for Katniss and I. For a long time we didn’t talk about anything from our past. Gale was never mention and anything regarding him could have sent her spiraling downwards so we stayed away from telling her you two had a child together. I’m sorry, Gale is just connected to so many memories for her, good and bad.”

Madge understood why he didn’t tell Katniss. It was truly not a big deal she was just curious and she told him as such. The rest of the walk was mostly the two talking about their lives post rebellion and how they were dealing with life. When they reached the house the sun was beginning to fall from the sky. Peeta gave Madge a tight hug and made his way towards his home.

Gale had just laid Hunter down for a nap when his mother came home.

“Gale. You’re home. Where is Madge?” He told his mother that he left her to catch up with Delly and Thom.

“How is she doing being here? With so many memories floating around this district I know it can not be easy for her.” His mother asked with concern.

“I think she is okay. We are going to go see where her house once stood tomorrow and maybe the graves they put in.” He told her as he scrubbed his face. He knew tomorrow was going to be emotional hell, for both of them.

“Are you being nice to her?” Hazelle's tone was hard as nails.

“Yes ma! Why would I not be nice to her?” Gale scowled at his mother.

“Don’t you scowl at me boy. I am still your mama. Hawthorne men have a way of being rude to others without realizing or caring. I also happen to know you were a downright bastard to her when you were teenagers. I just don’t want you to lose this girl Gale. She is wonderful” His mother said as she unloaded groceries into the icebox.

“I know. I don’t want to lose her either Ma.” He said softly.

“Good. Then you know what you need to do.”

He looked up from his seat at the woman that gave birth to him. “What is that?” He asked her confused.

“You need to make up lost time, child. Do nice things for her. Woo her.” Her words stuck with him the rest of the afternoon as he waited for Madge to return.

He was playing with Hunter in the backyard when Madge walked through the back door. Hunter ran towards her yelling “Mama! You’re home!” He babbled about his afternoon with Daddy and nana. He ran back towards the house to grab a drawing he made for her leaving his parents alone. Gale gathered Madge up into a hug and breathed in the scent of her shampoo and perfume.

“We missed you this afternoon.” He told her sincerely.

She pulled back and looked at him in the eyes with a soft smile on her lips. She was just leaning in to kiss him when Hunter bounded off the steps

“Mama look! I drew you a picture!” His parents quickly stepped away from one another sheepishly.

“oh! Let me see it." The picture was of Madge and Gale holding hands with Hunter and a small bundle. “Tell me about the picture, baby” Madge sat on the back porch beside her son as he explained his drawing.

“This is daddy, see he is really really tall. And this is you cause you’re short. You guys are holding hands because you love each other and that is what mommy and daddy’s do. This is me holding mama’s hand and that is my baby brother.” He said proudly.

Gale and Madge shared a look of shock. “Your baby brother?” his mother asked a little startled.

“Yeah. My baby brother. You and daddy are gonna have another baby soon.” Gale sat down on the other side of Hunter and pulled the boy into his lap.

“Hunter we may not have another baby. Your daddy and I are not married.” Madge told him softly.

“But you were not married when you had me either.” he informed them with a confused look on his face.

‘ _Fuck. he’s got us there’_ Gale thought to himself and could see Madge was thinking the same thing.

“Huh. you are right. Well just don’t plan on another sibling for a while okay Hunter.” The boy seemed placated by that and just shrugged. He left and ran back inside to show Nana his picture.

“Well that was... “ Gale said as he ran a hand through his dark hair.

Madge breathed deeply and looked skyward. “Yeah.” was all she said.

Gale scooted closer to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. They sat that way for a few minutes before Madge slapped her forehead.

“I forgot to tell you. Katniss and Peeta asked us to come over for dinner tomorrow.” Gale stiffened. “I already told him we would be there. I’m sorry Gale. I should have asked you first.” She apologized.

He shook his head at her apology. “It is okay Madge. I can’t avoid this conversation forever. Might as well do it when I have you there right?”

She nodded and kissed his cheek. “Ill protect you.”

He chuckled at her words. “How are you going to protect me? You couldn’t hurt a fly even if you wanted to.”

Madge’s face turned stony at his words. “Don’t underestimate me because of my size Gale Hawthorne. I have done horrible things to protect the ones I love and i would do it again if needed.” her words were cold and detached.

It made him realize how truly little he knew of the small blonde woman sitting beside him. She quickly rose from her seat and walked into the house. Gale sat outside for a moment longer before following her inside. She helped his mother with cooking dinner and soon the house was filled to the brim with nosey loud Hawthorne’s halting him from apologizing.

“I have an announcement to make.” Vick told everyone as dinner was winding down. He gave Madge a big smile, which made Gale scowl between the two. “I am moving to District Two in three months. My training with the Law Enforcement Academy begins in October.”

The entire table was silent for a moment until all hell broke loose. Gale stood up yelling that it wasn’t safe. Hazelle begin to cry, Rory was clapping for him, Hunter was yelling “You’re going to wear a uniform Uncle Vick!” like it was the most exciting news in the world and Posy was latching onto her brother begging him not to leave her. After several minutes the table calmed down enought to speak with one another.

“Vick. It is too dangerous.” Gale told him sternly.

“Oh and hunting beyond the fence at the age of fourteen wasn’t too dangerous?” Vick bit back.

“That was different Vick! We were starving. You are not starving now! You don’t need to put yourself into danger for money!” Gale roared.

The noise made his son begin to cry. Madge picked up their son and gave Gale a scowl. The tall man felt bad immediately but didn’t back down from his brother.

“Neither did you when you joined the rebellion in thirteen! You did it because you wanted to! Because you believed in it. You were drawn to it! Just like how I am drawn to this. I believe in this Gale. I know I can make a difference and this is the path I have chosen to take.” Vick stood and glared into his brother’s eyes.

‘ _When did he get so tall?’_ Gale thought so himself when his little brother was eye to eye with him. “How could you do this to Ma?!” Gale yelled.

“Ma. Will be fine Gale. Rory is not leaving Twelve and she still has Posy. Nothing you say will change my mind Gale.” the younger man told him.

“Why are you so stubborn?” Gale said in a huff. He knew he was losing this fight.

“Where you do you think I learned it from?” Vick said with a chuckle.

Gale slapped the back of his brothers head and rolled his eyes. Before they could continue their argument Hazelle pulled her youngest son into a hug. Rory, Hazelle and Posy crowded the young man and edged Gale out. He turned around and stalked up to his room.

The tall dark haired man was climbing the stairs up to his bedroom when he heard Madge talking to Hunter in her room. “Daddy is loud.” Madge agreed with whatever Hunter had said. “Mama tell me the story about when you first met daddy.” Gale sat down outside the door to listen to her story. He couldn’t remember the first time he met Madge. “Well.. hmm. Do you remember mama telling you about the merchants and the seam?” hunter acknowledged that he had. “Okay so mama was raised as a merchant. My daddy, your grandpa, was mayor of District Twelve. I didn't have very many friends because no one wanted to be friends with the mayor’s daughter, and I was really quiet. Well one day when I was ten I was sitting by myself at recess in the corner of the schoolyard when a couple of merchant boys began picking on me. They made fun of me for having big ears. They pulled my hair and threw my book into the dirt. I started to cry because they were being so mean. Well daddy had accidentally thrown his ball near us and saw me crying. He told the boys if they didn’t leave me alone he would beat them up. The boys ran away scared because even at thirteen he was tall and scary. Daddy picked my book up off the ground and put my hair back into its pigtails. He said to me ‘ _Don’t listen to them. Your ears aren’t too big. I think your ears are pretty.’_ It was the nicest thing someone close to my age had done for me in a long time. Your daddy was my hero for a very long time after that.”

Gale felt his heart drop out of his chest. He has forgotten about that. His father died the following year leaving him to care for the family. He became calloused to the world and filled with hate. If he closed his eyes he could see the little blonde girl in the pink dress crying in the corner of the schoolyard with her hair in disarray and three chubby merchant boys making fun of her. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn’t hear the door open.

“Gale. What are you doing out here?” Madge asked him quietly.

“I...uh… I was coming to check on Hunter and didn’t want to interrupt your story.” He said self consciously.

Madge smiled at him and pulled at his hand for him to follow her. She led him to his bedroom and closed the door. “Sorry I didn’t want to wake Hunter. He was just falling asleep when I left the room. So you were eavesdropping on me huh?” She sat on his bed and went about pulling her hair out of its ponytail the motion made his stomach tighten.

“Hm? Oh yeah, I was. I had forgotten all about the first time we met.” He told her bluntly.

“Yeah. Figures. I was pretty forgettable in your eyes.” She told him with a shake of her head. She was smiling though so he figured she wasn’t too angry anymore.

“You’re not forgettable. I was just too busy being angry to see what was in front of me.” He scooted closer to her. “Do you want to know what I do remember very vividly though?” He said with a warm smile.

“I remember the beautiful white dress you would wear on reaping day. I remember how well you played piano. I remember how your face would light up when you saw the strawberries I would bring.”

She laughed at his last sentence. “I like strawberries I really do. But the entire reason I overpaid for strawberries all those years was to get to see you.” She told without a trace of shyness.

“Really? Why would you do that?”

She gave him a look like he should already know. “I knew you would never take money or food I wanted to give you so overpaying for strawberries was my way of helping as much as I could. I also told you I pined quite a bit after you through the years.” She told him with a smile.

He couldn’t stop himself any more. He leaned forward and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. She kissed him back deeply. He slid his tongue across the seam of her lips begging her for entrance. The blonde opened her mouth readily and danced her tongue along with his. He felt his blood pool in his groin and his heart race. Gale weaved his hands through her soft hair and about lost his composure when she moaned at the action.

She suddenly pulled back and stood up when he attempted to pull her on top of him. “This isn’t smart. You don’t feel this way about me. We are both just going through an emotional time here and projecting feelings that are only a memory of our time together.” She told him and attemtped to shake her head to dispel the feelings she was experiencing.

“I do have feelings for you. They have been growing and becoming stronger with every day that we spend together. I really like you Madge. Probably more than I have any right to.” He told her strongly.

She gaped at him for a minute and then finally spoke. “Truly? You are being serious?”

He chuckled at her words. “Yes. Truly. I am being completely serious.”

She smiled shyly at him and then climbed into his lap to continue kissing him. When their innocent kisses turned to heated petting Gale knew it was either time to push forward or stop. He made the noble decision despite the ache in his testicles.

“Madge. We should stop now. I don’t think I could stop myself without serious pain if we go any further.” As if to prove his point his erection dug into her thigh.

“Hmm. I suppose you are right.” She climbed off his lap and turned to go out the door. “I don’t want to walk away from this. What if I wake up and this was a dream?” She told him shyly.

“It’s not a dream. And If it is this dream of mine is far better than I could have ever imagined. But how about just to be safe you stay here...with me?” He asked her quietly. Her eyes brightened at the suggestion and she nodded.

She turned back to the door and was about to walk through it when Gale got up to stop her.

“I thought you were going to stay?” He questioned her.

She chuckled lightly. “Well I can’t very well sleep in my clothing and I don’t think it is smart if I just wear my underwear. What if Hunter walked in?” She said with a roll of her eyes.

He shook his head and pulled her back into the room shutting the door firmly behind her. “Wear one of my shirts. It should be big enough on you that it wont be awkward if Hunter comes in.” He rummaged through his dresser and found a long t-shirt. He threw it to her and she began undressing with her back turned to him.

‘ _Fuck me. She is doing this on purpose to torture me.’_ he groaned internally.

She pulled her own shirt over head slowly and then tossed it on the floor. Next she shimmied her jeans off her hips and let the pool on the floor. He had a delicious view of her firm backside. It took everything in him to not reach out and touch her. She unhooked her bra and let that too fall to the floor. By the time she pulled his shirt over her blonde head he needed to calm himself by thinking of things that would be a turn off.  He had just finished recounting and naming every part of his rifle back home, in his mind, when Madge turned to him with a wicked smile on her lips.

“You are going to be the death of me.” He groaned.

She gave him a coy smile and slipped into his bed. “That is kind of the idea.” She told him patting the bed beside her in an invitation. He stripped out of his clothes down to his boxers and climbed into the bed beside her.

He pulled her into a kiss and then whispered in her ear. "I still think you have the prettiest ears."

she laughed so hard at his statement that it took a considerable amount of time for her to catch her breath. 

The two talked for hours after that about anything and everything, but mostly their jobs and funny stories from their childhood. Gale was in the middle of a lively tale about how he convinced Rory that he was invisible when he saw the blondes eyes droop shut. She began lightly snoring a moment later. He smiled widely at the sight before him and kissed her forehead lovingly.

“Goodnight Madge. I love you” He said softly. As soon as the words were out of his mouth he tensed up. ‘ _What the fuck was that Hawthorne? You love her? Oh god. You do. You love her.’_ He wanted had so many conflicting emotions at the realization but the most prominent was fear. He was afraid he was going to lose her for saying too much too soon. He was afraid of feeling this type of love for anyone other than his family. This feeling he had for Madge was different from what he felt towards Katniss. This felt happier and lighter not like his love had been for Katniss. It was a love forged out of hardship, survival and mutual hatred. He felt none of that when he was with Madge. He felt free for the first time in a long time. It was a wonderful, scary, relaxing, powerful feeling. He kissed her once more and allowed himself to drift to sleep with the dreams of what he hoped the future would hold for them...together.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW Chapter!  
> Gale keeps putting his foot in his mouth and Madge comes to terms with her parents death.  
> Sexy times for Gale and Madge at the end of the chapter.  
> Thank you for reading! :)

Madge woke to the feeling of being cocooned in something firm and warm. She opened her eyes slowly and looked down at the strong muscular arm wrapped around her small waist. His olive skinned hands and forearms were littered with various scars. His arms were sporting a sprinkling of dark hair over firm muscle. She remembered those strong hands of his pinning her arms above her head as he slid in and out of her for the first time. The blonde chastised herself for letting her mind wander there. She had slept with two other men since her night with Gale almost six years ago, and they couldn't compare to the passion and excitement that Gale had given her. Madge rubbed a hand over his and laced their fingers together. In his sleep he grunted and pulled her body closer against his, almost uncomfortably tight, like he was attempting to swallow her small body entirely with his own larger one. She could feel his warm breath on the top of her head making little strands of hair tickle her scalp as they moved. She was also very aware of the hardness poking her lower back. She grinned to herself and began not so innocently wiggling her hips back against him. In response he shifted his hips forward further digging his erection into her backside.

She could tell he was beginning to awake when she felt him take in a large breath and bury his face deeper into her hair.

“You always smelled so good. Just like strawberries and sunshine.” He said in a husky voice still thick with sleep. Madge wasn’t sure if he was fully awake due to his words. She looked at him over her shoulder and chuckled at his sleeping face. “Stop staring at me.” He said without opening his eyes.

“How did you know I was staring at you?” Madge asked truly shocked.

“I could feel your eyes on me.”

She laughed at his response. “That is a load of bullshit.”

He only chuckled. Gale rolled her towards him so they were facing one another and placed a kiss on her nose, then forehead. He tucked her head under his chin and pulled her impossibly closer.

“Gale! I can hardly breathe in this position.” She protested with a laugh.

“Hmm. Who needs to breathe? Breathing is overrated.” She attempted to push away from him but he only held her tighter. She resorted to biting at his wonderfully bare chest. He yelped and let her go. “You bit me.” He stated slightly bewildered.

She nodded with a large smile on her face “Ill do it again too. Watch yourself Hawthorne.” He laughed at her and popped up onto his hand and knees. He pulled her under him and sat on her hips while simultaneously pinning her arms about her head. “Try to get out of this one Undersee.” He said cockily.

She bucked and wiggled her hips trying to free herself to no avail. She attempted to pull her arms free but that didn’t work either. So she decided deceit was her best option. She gave a sharp cry “Ow. Gale that hurts.” She gave him her most pitiful crying face and whimpered. He immediately let her go guilt flashing across his face. She used his distraction to flip him off her and to settle herself onto his lap. She straddled his hips and held his arms above his head.

“Hmph.” the large man grunted as she settle in on his hips. He scowled at her for her which caused her to laugh. “You are so beautiful.” he told her after a moment. She smiled down at him and leaned forward to give him a kiss.

She was just about to connect her lips with his when a knock on the door rang out. They both froze waiting to see if someone was going to enter.

“Breakfast is on the table. Stop jerking off to thoughts of Madge, Gale, and get downstairs” Rory called out.

Madge laughed loudly and Gale cursed under his breath. “Hmm. Has that happened before Hawthorne? Back in school maybe?” He rolled his eyes.

“I didn’t need to jerk off to you. I had girls do it for me.” As soon as the words were out of his mouth he wanted to punch himself in the face. ‘ _Once again you stick your foot in your fucking mouth you moron. Way to ruin a good thing.’_ Gale chastised himself.

“Oh that’s right. The infamous Gale Hawthorne. King of the Slag Heap. Forgot about your hordes of women for a moment. Thank you for the reminder that I was just a number.” Madge told him bitterly. She crawled off his lap and began pulling her clothing on.

“Madge. I didn’t mean it like that.” He tried to explain. But she only gave him a weak smile

“Thank you for letting me sleep in here.” She told him.

“You are welcome to sleep here every night you want.” He prayed she would accept his offer.

“No. That is not necessary. This wont happen again. Thank you though Gale.” She told him quietly.

He could practically hear the metal door around her heart slam shut in front of his face. He leaned in to kiss her lips before she left the room but she turned her cheek to him letting his mouth fall there instead.  His shoulders slumped and he settled into his typical dark scowl when he watched her walk away from him.  

 Breakfast was quiet and aggravating for Gale. His mother asked him multiple times what was wrong with him. He just told her he hadn’t slept well, which was a complete lie. He slept better last night than he had in years. The night before last he had thought he had slept well, but that was nothing compared to the way he slept last night. Madge avoided his gaze all through the meal instead she focused her attention on their son never looking at anyone but the dark haired little boy. After breakfast was over she took Hunter up to get changed out of his pajamas. Hazelle looked over at her son and shook her head accompanied by a disappointed sigh.

“What did you do, child?”

Gale slumped down into his seat and crossed his arms. “Nothing.” He sounded like a pouting child and he knew it. But he couldn’t help it. His mother slapped the back of his head. “Ma!” He yelped.

“Don’t lie to be boy. You know not to lie to your mama.”

He huffed out a breath and stood, absolutely towering over his mother. “I will fix it.”

his mother only gave him a pointed look and then walked away muttering about “Stupid, stubborn Hawthorne men”.

Gale stalked up the stairs and jumped into the shower before they started their day. By the time he was out of the shower and dressed for the day Madge was gone from the house. “Ma. Where is Madge?”

His mother told him she left after he got into the shower. “She didn’t say where she was goin’. Her and Hunter took off chattering like two birds in a tree. She said she would be back around lunch time.” Gale shot out of the house looking for them. He had a good idea where they might be. He walked towards where the Mayor’s house once stood.

As he neared the abandoned plot of land he saw his son hugging the blonde woman he loved so much as she knelt in the dirt before what used to be her childhood home turned tomb for her parents. Hunter was petting the blondes hair telling her it was going to be okay. Hunter turned towards his approaching father with a look that held so much sorrow, it was alarming on such a small boys face. Gale picked up the sobbing woman off the ground and held her close as she wet his shirt with her tears. Hunter clung to his father’s leg while his mother cried, shedding tears of his own.

“Its going to be okay Madge.” Gale told her softly.

She only cried harder in response. “They should have been here. They should have been here to meet their grandson and come to all the birthday parties. They should have been here to hold him and spoil him with treats and candy. Why...why did they have to go?” her voice was thick with tears.

“I don’t know Madge. I’m sorry.” The little family of three held onto one another for some time until the blondes tears dried. Gale kissed her temple one last time before she pulled away.

“Mama. Are you okay?” Hunter said quietly. She knelt down in front of him and took his face in her hands.

“I’m okay. Just really sad. I miss your Grandma and Grandpa Undersee.” Hunter patted his mother’s face with his small hand.

“I bet they miss you too mama. What happened to them again?” Hunter asked her.

“The bad men in the capitol came and took them away from mama. I like to think they are in heaven now baby.” She told him softly. He nodded and kissed her cheek. “Would you like to go make cookies with Uncle Rye?” She asked him.

The little boy perked up immediately and nodded his head. The three walked to the bakery quietly, Madge tucked under Gales arm and Hunter holding his mother’s hand. Gale had Madge wait outside the bakery under the apple tree while he dropped Hunter off. She gladly agreed, not wanting to explain anything at the moment. Gale picked up his son and carried him the rest of the way into the bakery.

The tall dark haired man walked into the doors of the bakery and was hit with the smell of fresh bread. The bell above their heads rang and Peeta came bustling from the back room.

“Hey Gale. How are you?” the shorter man asked as he shook Gale’s hand.

“I’m okay. Is Rye here?” Gale asked. Peeta look slightly confused but nodded. He called to Rye and the older brother popped out of the back room. Hunter ran towards the man.

“Uncle Rye! Mama sad. She was cryin’ and daddy came to save her.” Hunter informed him.

“She went to her parents old house this morning without me. It was...hard. Would you be able to watch Hunter for a few hours?” Gale asked looking between both Peeta and Rye.

Peeta beamed at the suggestion and Rye nodded with a small sympathetic smile on his face. “Of course. We would love to hang out with Hunter for the day! Hunter I could really use your help baking some cookies. What do you think? Are you the man for the job?” Peeta said as he bent down to Hunter’s level.

The boy beamed with pride and puffed out his chest. “Yes sir!” The boy said with a salute. Gale chuckled at his son and kissed the top of his head. Hunter grabbed Peeta’s hand and the two walked towards the back room.

“Is she going to be okay?” Rye asked him. 

"Yeah. I think so. She just needs to grieve.”

Rye nodded and clapped Gale on the shoulder. “I am glad she has you. The last five years have been hard for her. She had me, but she always wanted you whether she would admit it to herself or not. I’m glad you are here now.”

Gale looked out the window of the bakery at the blonde woman sitting under the apple tree hugging her knees to her chest. She looked so young, so much like the teenage girl he once knew. “Me too. Would you mind boxing up some of those for me?” Gale asked the man.

Madge sat outside the bakery waiting for Gale to return. She had been so upset this morning that she really didn’t think her plan through. She was mad at herself for putting Hunter through what she did. Letting him see her come completely apart. That wasn’t fair to the young boy. He didn’t need to see his mother like that. She was so glad that Gale had been smart enough to know exactly where she was. He rescued them, whether he knew it or not she wasn’t sure, but she was grateful all the same. She looked down at the soft grass beneath her shoes. This district had changed so much. Life had changed so much. Nothing was the same. Everything she knew was gone. All she could see when she was at that plot of land that used to house her childhood, was the image of her house burning to the ground and the sounds of wood crackling, the smell of burned flesh and the screams of people around her. She didn’t even register where she was until she felt her son hug her closely and his sweet voice telling her he was going to protect her. The blonde woman was pulled out of her thoughts by a large shadow blocking the sun out of her face.

“Hey. You want to get out of here?” Gale asked her. She smiled slightly and extended her hand for him to help her up. He pulled her up and tucked her under his arm once again. “Are you going to be okay?” He asked her softly. She just nodded not trusting her voice. “Do you want to see something beautiful?” He asked her. He sounded so excited that she couldn’t deny him. He grabbed her hand and dragged her towards where the old fence used to be.

“The woods?” She asked him.

“Yup. Its a good thing you wore those shoes and not the torture chambers I have seen you put on your cute feet. We are going on a hike.”

She chuckled at his description of high heels. “Okay. Lead the way.”

He stopped for a moment to kiss her hand before pulling her faster through the trees.

Gale chuckled to himself when he heard the blonde woman swear once again. She was starting to come out of the sad shell she was this morning with every step they took further into the woods. “Gale. Where the fuck are you taking me? It has been hours since I last saw civilization.” Madge complained.

“Shh. Stop your complaining. We are almost there.” He told her in a laughing tone.

She only huffed in annoyance and gripped his hand tighter as she stumbled over yet another root. “Fucking hell.” She grumbled.

“I can carry you if you would like princess.” Gale told her over his shoulder.

She ripped her hand out of his and gave him the middle finger in response. He laughed loudly and grabbed her hand once again. They walked for a few minutes more before they finally came to the clearing. He heard Madge gasp and turned to look at her. Her beautiful blue eyes were wide with wonder.

“It’s a lake! There is a lake out here!?” Gale nodded. “Oh my god! Gale. This is beautiful!” The tall man agreed and then began to peal his clothing from his body.

Madge looked at him in alarm. “Uh. what are you doing?” when he dropped his boxers she looked away with a blush spreading on her cheeks. He dove into the water which caused her to shriek “Gale! You are going to drown!”

He laughed at her loudly, the noise bouncing off of the surrounding trees. “Why would I drown? I know how to swim.” as if to prove his point he swam farther out into the center of the lake. The blonde looked absolutely terrified for him. He decided to have mercy on her and swam closer to shore. “Are you going to join me or not princess?”

She rolled her eyes at the nickname and took a step away from the water. “I...uh...I don’t know how to swim…” That had not been surprising for him. Most people outside of District Four didn’t know how to swim and if they did, they couldn’t swim well. Gale came closer and held out his hand

“Ill teach you. I promise I won’t let you drown.”

She warred with herself for moment. Gale wanted to cry out with joy when she began to kick off her shoes. “Excuse you. Please turn around.” She chastised him.

“Why? It is nothing I have not seen before.” He told her as he watched her without shame.

“Yeah well it has been a few years. I have had a child. Your body changes you know.” She told him self consciously.

“Hm. I doubt you look that different but if it makes you feel better I will turn until you are in the water.” He turned his back to her.

He was waist deep in the water waiting for her to give him the signal that he could turn but it never came. Instead he heard a small squawk. He turned around with a chuckle and saw her waist deep in the water with her arms across her ample chest.

“Holy shit. It is so cold.” She complained.

“It gets better if you dunk in. You acclimate faster.”

She looked at him dubiously but did as he said. She dunked her head under water and came out sputtering. He walked closer to her in the water and pulled her against his chest.

When he started to walk them out further into the water she clung to him as if her life depended on it.

“Gale. Gale. No. No! I wasn’t joking. I really can’t swim!” she panicked. She wrapped her arms and legs around his torso holding on with surprising strength.

“Madge. I promise I won’t let you drown. I won’t let you go okay?” He said it so sincerely that all she could do was believe him.

She nodded and let him pulled her deeper into the water until it touched her neck. Her breathing was quick and shallow pushing her naked chest into his. If the water was not so cold he was sure he would have a very prominent erection. For the next hour he taught her how to float, then doggy paddle, and then swim. She was a surprisingly quick study. By the time they were beginning to get pruney from the water she was swimming like a natural. When she swam across the small lake and back on her own she jumped onto him and hugged him tightly.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” she told him while squeezing him tightly. “I love you! I mean this. I love this!” She attempted to correct herself.

He brought her lips to his and kissed her soundly. She relaxed into his kiss and wrapped her thighs around his toned torso. He moved his large hands down to her backside and squeezed it lightly causing her to push her center even closer into him. Gale brought a rough calloused hand up to her chest and cupped one of her breasts. When he rubbed his thumb over her rigid nipple she moaned loudly. He dropped his head from her lips and began leaving searing love bites on her pale skin. She jerked her hips towards him brushing his rigid manhood with her folds. He growled against her neck and gave her an extra hard bite to her collar bone. He dropped his hand from her chest to her center. He moved his thumb to her pearl and rubbed her softly. She grabbed the back of his head forcing his lips back to hers. They moved their mouths in sync with one another, tongues rolling against each other. When he inserted one long digit into her velvet core she about came undone.

“Gale. Please.” She croaked.

He pulled away ever so slightly to look into her eyes. “What do you want Madge?” He told her with a self satisfied smirk.

“You.” was all she answered.

He hummed in response and walked them out of the water. He set her down to spread out his clothes for her to lay down on and pulled her to lay on the clothing in the soft grass of the lake shore. He kissed her passionately once again. The dark haired man had one hand teasing her nipple while the other dipped in and out of her dripping center.

“Gale now.” She demanded.

He laughed against her mouth and slowly slid into her. When he was sheathed fully inside her the two moaned loudly at the wonderful feeling. Her walls were tight around him and so warm. He felt at home while inside her. It took every ounce of concentration to not explode within her when she moved her hips. He clenched his teeth and summoned every ounce of self control he possessed. He slid in and out of her slowly reveling in the feeling of her.

“Harder.” She told him.

His careful self control snapped and he pounded into her at a punishing rhythm. She gasped and moaned with every collision of their hips. He could feel the telltale sign of his impending orgasm and brought his fingers between them to rub at her clit. He circled the small numb three times before she clenched down on him and cried out as her climax washed over her. His orgasm followed closely behind as he released himself inside her. He kissed her beautiful pink peaks as they both came down from their post orgasm high.

When he pulled out of her the realization of what he had done hit him hard.

“Oh shit. Madge I am so sorry. I forgot to pull out.” He said worriedly.

She only waved him off.  “I get a shot every year. No more babies for now. Also you were always bad at pulling out”

He relaxed and laid down beside her with a chuckle. “Hmm. I guess that is true. That is how we got Hunter.” He said with a smile.

She cuddled into his chest and enjoyed the heat of the sun and his warm body beside her. “This was perfect. Thank you for bringing me here Gale.” She told him softly and pressed a kiss to his bare chest.

“You’re welcome. I love being here with you and I love you.” The words flowed out of him. He tensed for a moment waiting for her answer. She pulled back and looked at him as if trying to see if he was telling the truth.

“Well you can’t say that literally minutes after you were inside me. It doesn’t count.” She told him with a smile.

“Hmm. I guess I will just have to tell you again when I wasn’t just inside you.”

She laughed in response. “Yes. That sounds good.” She kissed him once more and popped up. “One more lap around the lake and then we go?”

He flashed her his white teeth and nodded. She ran into the water ahead of him and swam to the other side. On the way back to the other side Gale pulled her above his head and threw her behind him.

“Cheater!” She cried and attempted to pull him back.

The two laughed like children and eventually made it back to shore to put on their clothing. When they were all dressed and ready to go. Gale opened the small box he had brought with him from the bakery and handed her a small fruit tart.

“I love these! How did you know?” She asked him as she munched happily on the treat.

“I remember everything about you Madge.” He dropped a kiss to her lips and the two walked hand in hand back to District Twelve.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW Chapter! The end of this chapter is smutty, so beware. :) 
> 
> I am sorry it has taken me this long to post another chapter. My other story has been my main focus lately. I will try to post the next chapter without such a long span in between. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!

Gale felt his entire body shaking as him, Madge and Hunter stood on the doorstep of Peeta Mellark’s home. The home was very obviously new, the couple had never liked living in Victors Village, not that Gale could blame them. Victors village was still standing, it was the only thing standing after Snow had bombed District 12. 

“Daddy?” Hunter’s small voice distracted the tall man from his thoughts. 

“Yes, Hunter?” Gale smiled down at his son. 

“Why are you so nervous?” Hunter asked quietly. 

“This is a friend daddy has not seen in a long time, baby.” Madge said to hunter. “Everything will be right as rain. Don’t worry” Gale wasn’t sure if Madge was talking to him or to Hunter. At this point he didn’t care. The words helped calm his nerves every so slightly.

The door opened to reveal a very well put together Peeta. His blonde hair was coiffed perfectly and his clothing was spotless without a trace of a wrinkle, unlike the bottom of Gales sweater where he had been fiddling with it due to his nerves. 

“Gale, Madge and Hunter, welcome” Peeta said with a large smile. He opened the door and waved them in. 

“Hi Peeta. How are you?” Madge said as she pulled the blonde man into a hug.

“Good.” Peeta said simply and accepted Gale’s handshake and then Hunters. 

“Firm grip you got there buddy.” Peeta said down to the little boy. Hunter puffed out his chest with pride and nodded his head in agreement. 

“Is my favorite nephew here?!” A familiar voice from the back boomed. 

“Uncle Rye!!!” Hunter screamed and went running towards the voice of the tall blonde man. 

“Hunter! Please don’t go running through people’s homes, it is rude.” Madge chastised the boy, embarrassment coloring her tone. 

“Tell your mama to lighten up.” Rye came into the room carrying a giggling Hunter. Once again Gale had to tramp down his jealousy of the blonde man’s familiarity with his son. 

Madge only rolled her eyes in response and pulled the man down for a kiss to his cheek. 

“Gale. Good to see you.” Rye said comfortably and stuck his hand out. Gale accepted the man’s large hand, he shook it firmly and nodded to the man.

Peeta clapped his hands together and directed everyone to the dinning room. Gale felt his palms beginning to sweat. He wasn’t sure he was ready for an interaction with Katniss. 

When they walked into the dining room Gale broke out into a sweat, Katniss was standing at the head of the table setting down the last piece of silverware. 

The two looked at one another as if they were two deers caught in the headlights. Peeta broke the stare by walking calmly to Katniss’ side and draping an arm around her shoulders. 

“Katniss. It’s good to see you again.” Madge said with a light smile on her face. 

“You too Madge.” Katniss said quietly. 

“Hi Katniss!” hunter crowed from his spot still in Rye’s arms. 

“Hello Hunter.” Katniss stiffly replied. She was never good with children...except for Prim. 

“Katniss.” Gale said quietly in greeting. 

“Gale.” She answered. Her gray eyes looked at the dark haired man with slight pain.

An awkward silence settled around the entire room until Hunter broke it. 

“Mr. Peeta. I’m hungry.” Hunter stated. 

“Hunter…” Madge began, she wanted to lightly chastise the boy but she also wanted to kiss him for breaking the awkward silence. 

“Oh yes! Let’s get dinner started.” Peeta jumped to it and began moving between the kitchen and the dining room bringing food for the table with Katniss’ help.

* * *

 

Dinner commenced with much conversation between the three blondes and one tiny black haired boy. Katniss and Gale did not utter a word, they could not even look at each other without feeling pain lance through their hearts and minds. Both were thinking of the blonde haired girl that should be sitting at this table with them. 

When dinner had been finished and before dessert was set out Peeta gave Katniss a questioning glance spurring the girl to speak for the first time since the guests arrival.

“Gale. Can we talk...outside.” Katniss asked slowly. 

“Wh…” Before Hunter could finish his question of “why” his mother had clamped a hand over his mouth. 

Gale only nodded and rose from his seat to follow the olive skinned girl outside. 

Gale stepped outside and followed Katniss to the back porch. There was a rocking bench and two rocking chairs on the pristine back porch. The two were quiet for a few minutes both unsure of what to say before Katniss finally gathered her courage to say what she had practiced multiple times that evening with Peeta.

“I don’t blame you, you know.” she said quietly. 

The two were never one’s for niceties. Their previous lives in the Seam had never aloted time for small talk, nor did they feel any need for it. 

“I do.” He said with pain lacing his words. 

“You shouldn’t. I know it wasn’t your fault. It took me a lot of years to come to that conclusion.” 

Gale hadn’t known he had tears trekking down his face until he felt one land on his hand. He tried to wipe them away without her noticing, but her hunters eyes caught the motion. 

“I know you loved her.” She said after a quiet minute. 

“I do, I mean I did. She was like a baby sister to me too.” He said in a voice thick with tears. 

“Yeah. I know.” Katniss felt the tears beginning to collect in her eyes at the thought of her sweet baby sister. Her blonde braid and her blue eyes, the way her nose turned slightly up on the end. Her tender voice and gentle healing hands. 

“I told her to stay, Katniss. Why didn’t she stay?” Gale asked as he broke down.

“Coin.” Katniss answered with disdain dripping at the word. 

The two olive toned beings felt their hatred for the woman flood their systems. 

“I am glad she is dead.” Katniss said after a moment. “I am not supposed to say that I guess. But I am glad.”

“Since when has Katniss Everdeen listened to what she is and isn’t supposed to do.” Gale said with a small smile causing Katniss to break out in a grin as well.  “You seem well.” He told her honestly while looking at her. She looked healthy. Her hair was the glossiest he had ever seen it, her skin looked to be glowing and her eyes were bright. Gone were the gaunt cheeks, skin and bones and hungry eyes of the once starving girl from the Seam. 

“Peeta feeds me well.” She answered awkwardly. The girl was never comfortable with others commenting on her appearance. “You seem happy.” She told him. 

“I am now. I had a...bad few years…after the war.” He answered her slowly. 

“Yeah. Me too.” She confessed. Speaking with her childhood friend was turning out much better than she had thought it would. It had taken her years to be able to speak with anyone apart from Peeta. It had been a long healing process for her, one she was continuously working on, her and Peeta both. The two were the perfectly matched broken pieces. 

“How is Peeta doing?” Gale asked. He had been curious. The tall man had witnessed one of the attacks from the mentally unstable and tortured Peeta. 

“Better. Much better.” She said with a small smile thinking on the progress of her blonde haired other half. “There are still bad days. But they are far and few between.” 

“I am happy for you, Katniss.” Gale told her honestly. He was interrupted from the rest of his speech by the loud voice of his son screaming “CAKE” at the top of his lungs in an excited voice. The two chuckled lightly for a moment together. 

“I think everything turned out for the best.” Katniss told him softly. 

“Yeah. I think you’re right.” he told her. The shared a relieved smile and entered the house to see Hunter running towards them. 

“Daddy! Miss Katiss! Uncle Rye and Mister Peeta made Cake!” He crowed happily. 

The group all laughed and sat down to eat a delicious cake. The rest of the evening went by much more comfortably and smooth. The elephant so to speak had been addressed and all could go on with their night.

* * *

 

Madge watched happily as Peeta planted a small kiss on Katniss’ temple as he spoke of the rebuilding efforts of District 12. A warm hand rested on her thigh and Gale smiled at her with so much love in his eyes that Madge began to think Delly might have known exactly what she was speaking of. 

All too soon the night came to end when Hunter began to yawn greatly. 

“Alright buddy, Let’s go back to Nana’s and get in bed.” Gale said while patting the small boy on the head. Hunter nodded and nuzzled into his father’s chest. Gale pulled the boy into his arms. Hunter quickly fell asleep with his head resting against his father’s shoulder and his slow breaths tickling Gale's neck. 

“It really was so good to see you Katniss and Peeta.” Madge said and pulled Peeta in for a hug, next she moved to Katniss and slowly embraced the dark haired girl. Katniss was not used to hugging, she was never one to show affection but hugging Madge was not as awkward as she anticipated. It must have been Peeta’s nature rubbing off on her. 

Gale stuck out his hand and shook Peeta’s hand first then Rye’s. Katniss surprised everyone by side hugging her old friend careful not to wake his sleeping son being held up by one arm. 

“I’m happy, you are happy.” Katniss said softly. 

“You too.” Gale said back just as softly. 

The two separated and the Hawthorne group was about to leave when Katniss called out to them. “I...We” She began nervously. “We are having our toasting tomorrow night.” All were shocked at what she was saying. “We would like for you to join us...if you want to.” Katniss rushed out the words. Peeta beamed at her happily and nodded along with her. 

“We will be there.” Gale promised with a soft smile. Madge looked so excited she was doing a great rendition of Delly at the moment. The group all said their goodbyes and the Hawthornes returned to Hazel’s home.

* * *

 

Gale walked out to the back porch after putting Hunter to bed to find Madge sitting still looking up at the stars. Everyone within the house had long been asleep giving Gale the peace and quiet he craved to gaze upon Madge uninterrupted. Her blonde hair was loose around her, she was wearing her soft pajama bottoms with a thin strapped camisole and a crocheted blanket draped over her shoulders. 

“May I join you?” Gale said quietly. 

Madge jerked to awareness and chuckled lightly. “Damn your hunter’s tread.”

“Didn’t hear me?” He guessed as he lowered himself beside her.

“I never was able to. You make no noise when you walk.” she said with a smile as she continued to look up at the stars. 

“Even though so much has changed at least one thing remains the same.” She said after a quiet moment. 

“What is that?” Gale asked. 

“The stars. They always stay the same.” the blonde said looking at the sky above. 

“You always did love the stars.” he said after a moment. 

“Yeah. How did you know?” she asked. 

“Like I said. I remember everything about you.” Gale reminded her. 

“Why?” her blue eyes bore into him. 

“Because I love you.” He said simply. 

Madge smiled softly and leaned in to touch her lips to his. The kiss started out innocent but quickly turned into something that lacked all naivety. Their tongues danced with one another, causing the two beings to crave more heat. Madge moved to straddle Gales lap. He pulled her center closer with large hands on her backside. The two moaned slightly when his clothed erection put pressure on the juncture of her thighs. Gale moved a large hand up to her heavy breast and began massaging her peak. Her nipples were hard from both the night air and the thick arousal surrounding them. When Gale moved his clever lips to the woman's neck she was barely able to contain her loud approval.

“Upstairs.” She sighed against his ear. 

He did not need to be told twice. He quickly gathered the girl up and raced towards his room. Gale paused only to lock the door behind him before all but throwing the blonde onto his bed. He thanked God above that this bed was much more silent than the one he had in the Seam. The two quickly divested themselves of their garments and were bare before each other. Gale had to tramp down the urge to climax on the spot at the look of Madge's bare skin. The dark haired man gave her a wicked smile and dove head first between her legs. He wrapped his arms around her toned legs and let his talented tongue go to work. The girl tasted like the strawberries she loved so much. He couldn't contain his moan of satisfaction at the taste of her womanhood. Madge giggled quietly at his antics and wove her hands into his dark hair. He licked up her slit before using the tip of his tongue to flick her bundle of nerves at the top of her flower. Madge came quickly under his ministrations. 

“Oh my god. That was amazing.” the blonde huffed. 

Gale smiled and rested next to her on his side waiting for the girl to catch her breath. He was pleasantly surprised when Madge rolled him on to his back and pounced on top of him. She rose up onto her knees and lined his sex up at her entrance. When she slowly sank down on him they both moaned in unison at the motion. Gale grasped onto her hips as she rode him slowly at first but soon the heat pick up and so did their speed. He could feel his testicles tighten in the tell tale sign of his impending orgasm and moved a thumb to her pearl to rub at it vigorously while he thrusted up into her. After a few more pumps the two climaxed following one another. They kissed lazily for a moment before the girl moved off him and laid down beside him out of breath. Gale pulled her close and the two cuddled with one another. 

“Hey Gale?” Madge said as she pressed a kiss to his shoulder. 

“Yeah?”

“I love you too.” she said softly. 


	9. Chapter 9

The toasting of Katniss and Peeta Mellark was a quiet and intimate affair. The only people in attendance, besides the happy couple, were Rye, Haymitch, Gale, Madge and Hunter. Having more than a few people in a confined area still caused Katniss to clam up or lash out in anxiety. Peeta was slightly better with large amounts of people but not by much. Their toasting went smoothly with their hushed vows uttered reverently. By the time they were done Madge’s eyes were wet as were Rye’s and Peeta’s. Gale smirked slightly seeing his son look around and wondering why they had tears in their eyes. Haymitch winked at the boy and mumbled something about "Merchant Folk". Katniss had never been one for tears, Gale had seen her cry only a handful of times in their lives and that was only because of death. Happy tears were never her strong suit but he could see by the set of her jaw that she was having to fight off the urge to cry said happy tears. Peeta kissed her lips sweetly, her eyes fluttered shut happily at the motion. Gale felt his chest warm with happiness for his friend. Seeing the two’s kisses over the years (the 74th hunger games and then the quell) had brought anger to his soul, but those feelings of jealousy and anger were long gone. All he felt was immense happiness and relief at Katniss and Peeta’s happiness. Gale looked down from where he had his hands on Madge’s delicate shoulders and smiled softly. His blonde haired lover was wiping at the tears rapidly falling from her eyes. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and held her against his chest while resting his chin upon her blonde head. 

When the toasting was over Rye brought out a beautiful cake that was simple but stunning nonetheless. The group ate the cake while reminiscing over happy times from their childhood which really was Rye, Haymitch and Gale telling embarrassing stories about Katniss and Peeta through the years. When the cake was gone and the light was leaving the toasting guests took their leave. Rye would be sleeping at Haymitch’s house for the night to give the happy newlyweds the night alone, even though they had been living together for many years Rye refused to be in their space on their wedding night. Madge and Gale embraced the couple and wished them words of happiness. 

“Congratulations Catnip.” Gale said when his arms wrapped around her. 

Katniss let out a watery chuckle at the nickname and hugged him close for a moment. “Thank you for coming.” 

“Thank you for letting me. I’m glad I got to be here for your special day.” He pulled back and smiled at her softly. 

“When will you be back?” Katniss asked quietly. 

“I don’t know. Someday. I..uh..Won’t stay away as long as I did. Ill be back within the next five years.” He said with a chuckle before moving on to Peeta.

“It was good to see you man.” Peeta said and gave Gale a firm handshake. 

“You too. I’m happy for you guys. I couldn’t imagine her with anyone else.” Gale’s tone rang with sincerity. 

Peeta’s smile was blinding “Thank you.”  Peeta surprised Gale by pulling the taller man into a strong hug. 

“Take care of her.” Gale whispered. 

“Always” The blonde man whispered back.

* * *

 

The walk back to Hazelle’s house was quiet. Hunter slept happily against his father’s chest, Madge’s hand was tucked into one of Gale’s much larger one as they walked.

“What are you thinking about?” Madge’s soft voice cut through the night. 

Gale smiled down at her before raising their clasped hands up to his mouth and placing a soft kiss on the back of her hand. “How happy I am.” 

Madge rested her head against his shoulder and sighed lightly. “Me too. It feels unreal. I am afraid that I am going to wake up back in my father’s home, all alone, with you trudging down to the mines six days a week and no Hunter.” 

The dark haired man’s chest constricted at the picture she painted. It was awful, those horrid days of being on the brink of constant starvation, bones aching twenty four seven and the burning smell of coal coated under his skin. “I promise, this is real. It will never be like that again.” His tone was firm with not an ounce doubt in it. 

“Good. I don’t know if I could go back to being alone and you hating me.” She said with a loud exhale of breath. 

Gale rolled his eyes and scoffed. “I never hated you.” 

“Oh really?” Madge challenged with eyebrows raised.

“Really.” the tall man pressed a kiss into her hair. “You were unattainable. I had a chip on my shoulder, I thought Merchants had it better than everyone else just because they had more food and that made them arrogant and just like the Capitol; But I was wrong.” 

“And kind of an asshole” Madge piped up. 

Gale let out a loud chuckle that had Hunter squirming in his arms but thankfully not fully awakening. “And I was an asshole.” his shoulders shook with silent laughter. “I always thought you were attractive...Obviously.” He patted Hunters back as if for emphasis. “You were something I could never have and that bothered me. Then when I finally had you I was an idiot and let you go because I thought it could never work out in the end.” 

Madge chewed on her lip for a second and nodded. “I know. You were unattainable to me too. I used to watch you constantly you know, daydreamed about you, what our kids would look like, how it would feel to finally kiss you; silly girl things like that.” She confessed. 

“Undersee! You scoundrel.” He said in mock horror. 

She shoved him lightly with a fond smile on her face.

* * *

 

They reached Hazelle’s house to see that everyone was still up. Gale tucked Hunter into his bed and walked down the hall to see Rory and Vick play wrestling.

“Hey! You are gonna break something.” Gale barked. His brothers did not stop their attacks on each other. Hazelle chuckled while walking past her eldest son towards the kitchen and patted his shoulder as if to say “ _ boys will be boys. Let them play. _ ” 

After one enthusiastic push from Rory had Vick toppling into Gale. The older brother felt adrenaline rush his system and his childhood returning. In a practiced move he had Vick on the ground in a headlock with Rory on his back dramatically declaring he would seek revenge for his brother. 

Madge watched the entire spectacle while laughing loudly. Posy ran into the room and climbed into the blonde woman’s lap as if this motion were the most natural thing in the world. Posy and Madge were cheering on Gale while the two younger brothers attacked. 

Posy turned her head to look at Madge with a soft smile on her beige lips. The girl lifted her hand and grabbed the end of one of Madge’s blonde curls. “Can you teach me how to curl my hair like this?” 

“Of course! Do you want me to do your hair right now?” 

Posy jumped off her lap nodding her head enthusiastically. Madge grabbed her hand and the two walked up to the shared bathroom to plug in her curling iron. After it had heated up and Madge had begun to curl the ebony hair of the girl, Posy began telling her about school and boys. Madge listened with rapt attention about who Posy thought was “so cute” or who she “couldn’t stand”. When Posy blurted out that “Mr. Peeta” was the most handsome man she had ever seen and she wished he had a younger brother her age, Madge tucked that information away and vowed to never tell Gale, he did not need any more incentive to dislike Peeta. She could just imagine his eyes popping out of his head comically large at Posy’s confession. The mental image had her giggling uncontrollably. The dark haired girl in front of her smiled into the mirror looking so proud of herself for getting Madge to laugh. 

“I like your laugh.” Posy said when her blonde companion had calmed slightly. 

“Thank you. I always thought it was silly sounding. Embarrassed me for years.” Madge confided in the girl.

“I think it’s a perfect laugh. It makes me happy” The hair of the girl was finally completely curled and looking absolutely adorable.

“Thank you Madge!” Posy hugged the woman tightly, they were near the same size, the Hawthorn height was obviously a strong gene. “I’m so glad you are my sister now!” 

Before Madge could respond Posy was running down the hall shouting at her mother to look at her beautiful “Madge curls!”. The little girls words rang in Madge’s ears causing the tears to rise in her eyes. She let out a choked sob and rested her head in her hands. 

“Madge!?” the blonde woman had not heard Gale’s footsteps and jumped near a foot when he said her name so closely. 

“Damnit Gale. I am going to have to make you wear a bell.” She wiped at the tears in her eyes and gave him a watery laugh. 

“Why are you crying? What did Posy say?” He pulled on her wrists to look into her eyes as if they held the answers. 

“It’s nothing.” She answered, but the look on Gale’s face told her he wasn’t buying it. “She said she was glad I am her sister now.” 

Gale pulled the girl into his chest and held her close, thinking of his sister’s words. If he had it his way he would marry Madge on the spot giving Posy the sister she always wanted, but he didn’t think Madge was there yet, close but not yet. 

“I can talk to her and make sure she doesn’t say stuff like that again.” He offered. 

“No!” Madge practically yelled. “I liked it. It made me feel...wanted.” she admitted quietly. “It made me feel like I had a family again.” 

Gale felt his chest begin to warm, maybe she was more ready than he had thought. “We are yours if you will have us.” He whispered softly. 

Madge pulled back to look in his gray eyes, when she saw only honesty she broke out in happy tears and nodded her head quickly. “I'll have you.”  


End file.
